


Zurafa Emblem: Metal Fight Awakening

by Falco276



Series: Zurafa Emblem: Shield of Serenity [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based on Fire Emblem Awakening except the characters are replaced with MFB bladers!<br/>Full Summary coming soon! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible Ties (Premonition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now released as Public.   
> Decided to do it finally cuz i've been pretty much hacking the cover pic to work but it looked like Devant art saved my day. ^^  
> For those of you who are not familiar with the Fire Emblem series, it's a tactical Roleplay video game where it takes place in the medieval times, protecting nations and territories from enemy lands and beings, use tactical skills to set up an army and release them into battle, guide yourself into an adventure into meeting new friends, learning new moves with tons of weapons, spells, etc to use, and (I do belive) maybe tame and use Pegasi and Wvyernn dragons into the fray.  
> I have NEVER played the games although I found Awakening to be the most easiest story to understand and maybe one day decide to play it on a 3DS emulator (hope they come out with a success.)  
> This story is a crossover and best of all, MFB fans who never dug into video games such as Fire Emblem, here is the gameplay in a storyplay format!   
> Enjoy! xD  
> (Note: All chapter scripts are C/P from the chappies from Fire Emblem Awakening page on the Fire Emblem Wiki. I own none content because Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.)

__  


 

 

  _Zurafa Emblem: Metal Fight Awakening_

_a Metal Fight Beyblade+ Fire Emblem Awakening crossover fic._

DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. If I did, I would be a f*ng millionaire!

The fanfic you're about to read will have the following pairs:

Robin/Olivia = Dashan/Ninel (The main one... for now!)

Chrom/Sumia = Ryo/ Sumia (Deal with it! Whoever disagrees will get an axe to the head.)

Lissa/Ricken= Yu/Tsubasa

Sully/Stahl= Sophie/ Wales or Masamune

Miriel/Vaike = Madoka/ Gingka

Maribelle/Gaius = Kat/ Masamune

Cordelia/Lon'qu

Cherche/Frederick = Mei-Mei/Chao-Xin or Zeo

Panne/Gregor = Nile (Falcon Knight)/Kyoya

Nowi/Donnel= Kenta/Tithi

Tharja/Henry= Melissa/ Wes

Lucina= Hikaru

Libra= Chi-Yun

Owain= Chao-Xin

Garrick=

Kellam

East Khan, Flavia= Julian

West Khan, Basilio= Damian

Gangrel= Doji

Validar= Ryuga

Virion= Kyoya

Gregor= Benkei

And the following weapons owned by each character:

Dashan owns his Levin sword along with several tomes (Arcfire, Bolganone, Valflame, Arcthunder, Thoron, Mjolnir, Elwind, Rexcalibur, Forseti, and lastly the book of Naga.)

For Ryo, the WBBA phoenix owns the Exalted Falchion sword while his daughter Hikaru owns Parallel Falchion.

Chao-Xin owns the Yewfelle bow along with the Tyrfing sword.

Gingka owns Silver Sword while Masamune owns a Levin Sword in green.

Zeo wields the Astra bow and owns an additional Brave Lance spear to fight in battle.

Enjoy the Prolouge!

* * *

 

Invisible Ties (Premonition)

_"In a vision that feels neither real nor dreamed, Dashan and Ryo defeat the mage Ryuga. But in the vision's last moments, events take an unexpected turn."_

—Opening Narration.

_Opening Cutscene: Fated Clash_

_(Ryo and Dashan are fighting Ryuga)_

Ryo: Up there!

_(Dashan fires magic at Ryuga and misses)_

Ryuga: You fool!

_(Ryuga stuns Ryo and prepares a killing blow.)_

Ryuga: Die!

_(Dashan intercepts the attack with one of his own; after the smoke clears, Ryuga grunts, impressed)_

_Gameplay_

Ryo: This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Dashan, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!

_(Ryuga is indicated across the field)_

Ryo: Dashan, we have to get closer. Let's move!

Ryo: _[upon being selected]_ All right, my turn.

Ryo: _[if Dashan is selected]_ Go ahead, Dashan!

End of Player Phase (1)

Ryuga: Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?

Beginning of Player Phase (2)

Ryo: Good, he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!

_Battle_

Ryuga: Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!

_Post-Battle Cutscene: Fated Clash II_

_(Ryuga collapses, seemingly defeated)_

Ryuga: This isn't over... Damn you BOTH!

_(Ryuga fires dark magic at Ryo, but Dashan shoves him out of the way)_

_(Ryo rushes over to the wounded Dashan)_

Ryo: Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last...

_(Dashan's vision grows red and bloodshot)_

Ryo: ...What's wrong? Hey, hang on —

_(Dashan stabs Ryo with a bolt of Thunder magic)_

Ryo: This is not your — your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go...

_(Ryo collapses; evil laughter resounds)_


	2. The Verge of History (Prologue)

The Verge of History (Prolouge)

_"Dashan is found lying in a field with no memory. After he helps Ryo fend off a band of brigands, he is welcomed into the Shepherds as a tactician."_

—Opening Narration.

_Opening_

_Movie: Second Meeting_

_(The scene opens to black.)_

Yu: Ryo, we have to do something...

_(The black splits in the middle - the player is seeing the cutscene from a waking person's perspective. They can make out two shadows: both males apparently.)_

Ryo: What do you propose we do?

Yu: I... I dunno...

_(The waking person's eyes open completely, and the figures come into focus. They realize that the person has awoken.)_

Ryo: I see you're awake now.

Yu: Hey there!

Ryo: There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. _[holds his hand out to the person]_ Give me your hand.

_(The person obliges, and grasps Ryo's hand. As Ryo pulls them up, the player notices a strange mark on the back of the person's hand.] (Movie ends) (The camera changes to view Ryo, Yu, Zeo, and Dashan in the middle of a field. Ryo finishes pulling Dashan to his feet.)_

Ryo: You all right?

Dashan: Y-Yes... Thank you, Ryo.

Ryo: Ah, then you know who I am?

Dashan: No, actually. I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me...

Ryo: ...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?

Dashan: My name is... It's... Hmm?

Ryo: ...You don't remember your own name?

Dashan: I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?

Yu: Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!

Zeo: It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?

Dashan: B-But it's the truth!

Ryo: ...What if it IS true, Zeo? We can't just leave him/her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?

Zeo: Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock.

Ryo: Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there.

Dashan: Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?

Ryo: Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come.

_(Scene changes to Ryo, Yu, Zeo, and Dashan walking along the road.]_

Dashan: What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?

Ryo: Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse.

Dashan: Is that where we are? Ylisse?

Zeo: You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing...

Ryo: Zeo, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Ryo Haganei—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little brother, Yu.

Yu: I am not delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!

Dashan: Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?

Ryo: Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Zeo the Wary here.

Zeo: A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise.

Dashan: I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Dashan Wang. ...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved.

Ryo: Dashan? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—

Yu: Ryo, look! The town!

_(Everyone turns to face what she's pointing at. The screen briefly shifts to Southtown - the settlement is on fire. The screen changes back to Ryo's group.)_

Ryo: Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Zeo, Yu! Quickly!

Zeo: What about him?

Ryo: Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!

Zeo: Aptly put, milord.

Yu: Let's go already!

_(The three Shepherds run ahead, leaving Dashan standing there.)_

Dashan: But what about— Hmm...

_(After a brief moment of indecision, the Dashan runs after them.)_

_Battle_

_(The battle screen moves to the brigand leader, Garrick, in front of the town's main hall.)_

Garrick: Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?

Maiden: S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!

_(On cue, Ryo, Yu, and Zeo appear on the bottom-left corner of the battlefield.)_

Yu: Ryo, we have to stop them!

Ryo: Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again...

_(Dashan appears beside them.)_

Dashan: Wait!

Ryo: Dashan! You followed us! Why?

Dashan: I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me.

Ryo: Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!

Zeo: Remember, Dashan, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed.

_When the player chooses to move Dashan:_

Ryo: So, Dashan, I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?

Dashan: I...believe so? I suppose I should check.

Ryo: You "believe so"? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being...

Dashan: No, I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes...

_When the player chooses to move Yu:_

Yu: We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Ryo, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Dashan.

_Turn 2_

Ryo: Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated.

Dashan: Indeed. Timely use of a staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worst.

_Choose Ryo on Turn 3 or later:_

Ryo: Still with us, Dashan?

Dashan: Hmm... It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can "see" things.

Ryo: See things? Like what?

Dashan: The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere.

Ryo: So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?

Dashan: Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself...

_Turn 4_

Ryo: Are you all right, Dashan? Don't rush into danger.

Dashan: I'm fine, Ryo. Don't worry.

Ryo: You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage.

Dashan: Thank you, but...I think there's more to it than that.

Ryo: What do you mean?

Dashan: I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side... It's fuzzy... Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed... Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!

_Engaging Garrick_

Garrick: Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter! (with any unit)

Garrick: Bwaaargh! (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Dashan: Well, that's the end of that.

Yu: Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Dashan! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?

Ryo: You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure.

Zeo: Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?

Dashan: I understand your skepticism, Sir Zeo. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know.

Ryo: You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough.

Zeo: And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?

Ryo: Zeo, the Shepherds could use someone with Dashan's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be.

Dashan: Th-thank you, Ryo.

Ryo: So how about it? Will you join us, Dashan?

Dashan: I would be honored.

_(Scene change)_

Zeo: Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent.

Dashan: Plegian? What's that?

Ryo: Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war.

Yu: And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless...

Zeo: They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment.

Yu: I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this.

Villager: Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!

Zeo: A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.

Yu: Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Zeo, it's nearly dark!

Zeo: When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?

Yu: Zeo? Sometimes I hate you.

Dashan: You've quite the stern lieutenant there.

Yu: Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!

Ryo: Zeo only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe.

Dashan: Duly noted.

Zeo: *Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?

Ryo: Oh, we realize.

Dashan: Heh heh.

Zeo: Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?

Ryo: All right, all right. Ready to go,  _Dashan_? The capital isn't far.


	3. Unwelcome Change

_"A chaotic night in the woods brings tremors and terrors, but a swordsman named Aqaurius comes to the rescue. Back in Ylisstol, Dashan meets Emmeryn."_

—Opening Narration.

_Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change_

**_CG= Castle Grounds I guess...._ **

_Opening_

Yu: I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!

Ryo: Aw, come on now, Yu. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?

Yu: Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!

Dashan: We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving.

Zeo: Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?

(Scene change)

Ryo: Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Yu? Dig in.

Yu: Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Dashan? ...Uh, Dashan?

Dashan: *Munch, munch, slurp*

Yu: *Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days...

Ryo: Just eat it, Yu. Meat is meat.

Yu: Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!

Zeo: Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy.

Yu: Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Zeo?

Zeo: Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite.

Yu: Yeah right, Zeo!

_(Scene change)_

Ryo: ...Huh?

_(Ryo and Yu get up)_

Yu: *Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother?

Ryo: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss...

Yu: Define "something".

Ryo: I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around.

Yu: Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too.

Ryo: Heh. Thanks, Yu.

_(Scene change)_

Yu: It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birdies go?

Ryo: Something is wrong here...

_(The earth shakes)_

Yu: Aaah! Ryo!

Ryo: Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Yu, stay close!

_Movie: Cataclysm_

Ryo: Yu, run.

Yu: Huh?

Ryo: I mean it! Go!

Ryo: Hey! This way!

Yu: Ryo, what IS that?!

_(Risen appear)_

Ryo:  _(pulls out Falchion)_  Yu. You'd better stand back.

_(Ryo fights and kills a Risen; Yu screams from off-screen)_

Ryo: Yu!

_(Aquarius appears and defends Yu)_

Aqaurius: Help!

Ryo: ...Right!

_(Aquarius and Ryo kill the Risen)_

Ryo: ...Quite an entrance. What's your name?

_(Movie ends)_

Zeo: Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?

Yu: Zeo! Dashan!

Dashan: Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?

Ryo: They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that.

Zeo: No one is injured, then? Thank the gods...

Yu: Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?

Zeo: We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.

Ryo: Right.

Battle Begins

Dashan: Hmm? Are those...

Zeo: Abandoned forts, yes.

Dashan: Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle.

_During Battle_

_Beginning of Turn 2_

_(Sophie appears)_

Sophie: Captain Ryo! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—

_(Virion appears)_

Virion: Hold, milady!

Sophie: Muh?

Virion: Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warrors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love.

Sophie: ...The hell are you?!

Virion: Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—

Sophie: Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!

_(Sophie leaves)_

Virion: Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!

_(Sophie re-enters)_

Sophie: I'm Sophie. ...And I'm a Shepherd.

Virion: "Sophie"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sophie?

Sophie: Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line.

Virion: I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—

Sophie: How's THIS for an answer?!  _(Screen shakes)_

Virion: OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose...

Sophie: *Sigh* Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!

_Selecting Virion_

Virion: Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!

_Engaging Risen Chief_

Risen Chief: Ryaaargh! (with any unit)

Risen Chief: Nnh...aaagh... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Zeo: It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others.

???: ......

Yu: Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave.

Ryo: You saved my sister's life. My name is Ryo. Might I ask yours?

Aquarius: You may call me Aquarius.

Ryo: Aquarius? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?

Aquarius: I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.

Yu: Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!

Dashan: Not much for conversation, is he?

Zeo: It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.

_After Save Screen_

_(Ylisstol CG)_

Dashan: So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!

Zeo: It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest.

Yu: Well, that's a relief!

Old Villager: Look! The exalt has come to see us!

_(Emmeryn CG)_

Dashan: The exalt is your ruler, yes?

Zeo: Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn.

Dashan: Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?

Zeo: The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then.

Ryo: With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war.

Dashan: Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her.

_(Scene changes back to Ylisstol CG)_

Yu: She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!

Dashan: Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Ryo...

Zeo: The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Ryo's name and not this?

Dashan: You said you were "shepherds"!

Ryo: And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep.

Dashan: R-Ryo... I mean, Prince Ryo! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!

Ryo: Just Ryo is fine. I've never been much for formalities.

Dashan: The prince and princess... That explains why Zeo tolerates all the teasing, eh?

Zeo: Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm...

Ryo: It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?

_(Scene changes to the palace)_

Emmeryn: Ryo! Yu! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Zeo. How fared you all?

Ryo: Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while.

Emmeryn: Wonderful. And our people?

Ryo: Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia.

Phila: Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them.

Ryo: No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt.

Yu: And besides, we had plenty of help!

Emmeryn: Ah, you speak of your new companion here?

Ryo: This is Dashan Wang. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd.

Emmeryn: It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Dashan.

Dashan: Not at all, milady!

Zeo: Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Dashan claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy.

Ryo: Zeo!

Emmeryn: Yet you allowed him into the castle, Ryo. Does this man have your trust?

Ryo: Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me.

Emmeryn: Well then, Dashan... It seems you've earned Ryo's faith, and as such you have mine as well.

Dashan: Milady.

Emmeryn: But thank you, Zeo, for your prudence, as always. Ryo and Yu are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time...

Zeo: They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?

Phila: Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse.

Emmeryn: Ryo, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us.

Ryo: Of course.

Yu: I think that's our cue, Dashan! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you.


	4. Shepherds

_"Yu introduces the other Shepherds. They head north to Regna Ferox to seek military aid against the creatures from the woods, now named "Risen"."_

—Opening Narration

_Chapter 2: Sheperds_

_Opening Scene_

_Sumia and Gingka are seen talking to each other in a barricade. Kellam is presumably there. Yu then walks in._

Yu: Here we are! The Shepherds ' garrison. Go on, Make yourself at home.

_Everyone turns to see Dashan walk in and look around._

Kat: Yu, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!

_Kat suddenly shows up and runs to Yu._

Yu: Oh, hey, Kat!

Kat: "Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!

Yu: Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue...

Gingka: Hey, squirt! Where's Ryo? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!

Yu: Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Gingkie, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?

Gingka: Ha! Never doubt the Pegasus! ...Wait, was that an insult?

Sumia: Beg pardon, but when might we see the captian?

Kat: Poor Sumia. She's simpy been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded.

Yu: Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Ryo.

Sumia: Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!

Gingka: So, who's the stranger?

Yu: No one's stranger that you Gingka... But allow me to introduce Dashan! He just joined the Shepherds. Ryo's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!

Gingka: Oh yeah? Can he do this? *buuuuuurp*

Dashan: I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances.

Kat: Ugh, Gingka! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Dashan! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!

_Everyone looks toward Kat to see her turn and leave._

Sumia: Don't take it to heart, Dashan. Kat warms to people slowly.

Yu: Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time.

_Ryo walks in._

Sumia: Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-

_Sumia goes to walk to Ryo, but trips on some papers. She gets up and dusts herself off._

Ryo: Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?

Sumia: No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*

Ryo: All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox.

Dashan: Regna Ferox?

Sumia: A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabitied by barbarians, or so it's said.

Ryo: Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell that new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-

Yu: I volunteer!

Gingka: Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!

Kellam: I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time!

Sumia: I... I, um...

Ryo: Yes, Sumia?

Sumia: It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way.

Ryo: Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield.

Sumia: W-well, if you think it wise, Captain.

Ryo: Just stay by me and you'll be fine.

Sumia: Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!

_The screen goes black and shows Ryo, Yu, Dashan, and Gingka on a field._

Ryo: Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead.

Masamune: W-wait for me!

_Masamune comes running up to the group._

Ryo: Masamune?

Masamune: Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?

Yu: Huh? Gingkie was supposed to... Gingkie! Did you forget to tell Masamune about our mission?

Gingka: The Pegasus never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all...

Yu: Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?

Gingka: Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Masamune, ol' buddy.

Masamune: That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march...

Dashan: Your name is Masamune, right?

Ryo: Oh, I'm sorry, Dashan. This is Masamune, one of our finest.

Masamune: Hello, Dashan. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon.

_Battle_ _Begins_

Ryo: Gods, have the Risen spread this far?

Dashan: "Risen"?

Zeo: We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one.

Ryo: Everyone, remember what we're up against!

Gingka: Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!

Ryo: Gingka, this is no time for jokes...

Gingka: I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere...

Ryo: Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!

_Turn 2_

_Miriel comes on to the field._

Miriel: Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes... Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!

Miriel and Gingka Trade

Gingka: Whoa! My axe!

Miriel: I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know.

Gingka: Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe anyway!

Miriel: Perhaps next ime I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently.

_Turn 4_

Ryo: What's next, Dashan? Guide our swords.

Zeo: Might I advise patience, milord? Dashan is a fine tactician, but we have been working him mercilessly. Even the best of us needs rest.

Ryo: Yes, of course. I'm sorry.

Zeo: Perhaps Dashan would prefer we choose our own actions at times.

Ryo: But how will we know?

Zeo: We could use a simple command that lets us fight on our own. So long as Dashan realizes such a strategy does not guarantee victory. Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action.

_Engaging Risen Chief_

Risen Chief: (When engaged) Gwaaaaaar!

Risen Chief: (When defeated) Unnngh...

_After Battle_

Ryo: Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad...

Zeo: Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary.


	5. Warrior Realm

_"At The Longfort dividing Ylisse and Ferox, the Shepherds are taken for brigands and attacked by the Feroxi Guard. A show of force clears the matter up."_

—Opening Narration

_Chapter 3: Warrior Realm_

**Ah Ptooey! The Script for this chappie has not been added to the FE wiki so I plan to skip it and go on to the next chapter! See ya guys there! Nagaspeed out! xD**


	6. Two Falchions

_"To secure Ferox's aid, Ryo must defeat Aquarius in combat and win East-Khan Julian the throne. Meanwhile, the kingdom of Plegia kidnaps Yu's friend Kat."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 4: Two Falchions_

**Ah Ptooey! The Script for this chappie has not been added to the FE wiki so I plan to skip it and go on to the next chapter! See ya guys there! Nagaspeed out! xD** __


	7. The Exalt and the King

_"Emmeryn confronts King Doji of Plegia, who demands the Fire Emblem, an item vital to the world's future. The parley ends with a declaration of war."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King_

**Ah Ptooey! The Script for this chappie has not been added to the FE wiki so I plan to skip it and go on to the next chapter! See ya guys there! Nagaspeed out! xD**


	8. Foreseer

_"Aquarius warns Ryo that Exalt Emmeryn will be assassinated. The plot is thwarted, but Aquarius is revealed to be a woman - and one with knowledge of the future."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 6: Foreseer_

_Opening_

_(Ryo is standing in the castle courtyard at night; Dashan walks onscreen)_

Ryo: *Sigh*

Dashan: Ryo? What are you doing out so late?

Ryo: Oh, hi, Dashan. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ...Not everything Doji said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, out army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn.

Dashan: Such an experience would change anyone.

Ryo: Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults--and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Yu and I understood.

Dashan: It must have been so hard...

Ryo: I cannot claim to know how she does it, Dashan. I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom--the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Doji. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to.

Aquarius: Well spoken, sir.

Ryo: Aquarius...

_(Aquarius walks onscreen)_

Aquarius: Good evening to you.

Ryo: How did you get here?

Aquarius: The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove.

Ryo: There? But how would you...? Ugh.

Dashan: You know the place, Ryo?

Ryo: Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but...

Aquarius: Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you.

Ryo: Warn us?

Aquarius: The exalt's life is in danger.

Ryo: What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours.

Aquarius: What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight.

Ryo: Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?

Aquarius: Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!

_(cutscene begins)_

_Cutscene_

_(Aquarius draws his blade; Ryo tenses, placing his hand on his own Falchion.)_

Aquarius: I'm about to save your life. ...From him.

_(An Assassin bursts from the bushes, charging at Aquarius; Aquarius tosses Falchion into the air and then leaps after it, catching his sword and bringing it down on the Assassin in an instant kill.)_

Aquarius: I trust this proof will suffice?

Ryo: ...Yeah.

_(Another Assassin leaps from the bushes, surprising Aquarius; he turns to parry, but trips over the fallen Assassin's sword; the attacking Assassin's blade slashes Aquarius's mask in two, revealing that Aquarius is actually a woman. Ryo rushes past Aquarius, cutting the Assassin down, then turns to face Aquarius in surprise.)_

Ryo: Wait, you're-- You're a woman?

Aquarius: And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now.

_(an explosion rocks the grounds; Ryo, Aquarius, and Dashan all rush toward the castle)_

_Pre-Battle_

Ryuga: Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose.

Assassin: As you will it.

_(Assassin goes offscreen)_

Masamune: Woah, woah, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!

_(Emmeryn is indicated)_

Ryo: Emm!

Emmeryn: Ryo! Take Yu and flee while you still have time!

Ryo: No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!

Dashan: The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader.

_(Screen slides down to Ryuga)_

Ryuga: Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounds? ...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage...

_(Dashan is indicated)_

Ryuga: Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!

_(Aquarius's Falchion begins to glow)_

Aquarius: Falchion is gleaming...

Ryo: What's wrong?

Aquarius: It's not your concern.

Ryo: Seems like nothing ever is with you.

Aquarius: My apologies.

Ryo: Just stay at Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers.

_Battle_ _Begins_

Emmeryn: Ryo, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!

_Recruiting Panne_

_(Panne appears)_

Panne: I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race.

Ryo: Another assassin?

Aquarius: Hold! Panne is not your enemy.

Ryo: You know her?

Aquarius: I know... of her. And I knew she would come here tonight.

Ryo: Quite the prophet, aren't you?

Aquarius: As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally.

Ryo: ...Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be.

Zeo: Is that wise, milord?

Ryo: Aquarius has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know. ...Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me.

Aquarius: Ryo... Thank you.

Aquarius: Now, to the matter at hand: driving these scoundrels from our castle!

_(Panne is now a playable unit)_

_Killing Masamune_

_(if he is not spoken to by Ryo first, he will automatically attack if a unit enters his radius)_

Masamune: Nngh... Damn and double damn... I hate it when things... go sour...

_Recruiting Masamune_

_(upon being spoken to by Ryo)_

Ryo: Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!

Masamune: Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone.

Ryo: ...Yet you run with a band of assassins?

Masamune: Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out.

Ryo: Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?

Masamune: Beg pardon?

Ryo: We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes.

Masamune: Oh, right--those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal.

Ryo: You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just--oops.

Masamune: Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?

Ryo: Nothing--candies from my little sister. I'm sure you--

Masamune: "Candies"? As in, sugar candies?

Ryo: Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But--

Masamune: IT'S A DEAL!

Ryo: ...You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy?

Masamune: I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?!

Ryo: Um... I'll ask Yu.

_(Masamune is now a playable unit)_

_Engaging Ryuga_

Ryuga: (vs Dashan) Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!

Ryuga: (vs anyone else) Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!

Ryuga: (upon defeat) No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan...

After Battle

_(Ryo, Dashan, Phila, and Emmeryn are standing in a corridor)_

Ryo: (to Emmeryn) Thank the gods you're safe!

Emmeryn: It is you I have to thank, Ryo.

Phila: I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty--they should never have made it into the castle in the first place.

Ryo: Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Aquarius could...

Emmeryn: ...Aquarius?

Ryo: Yes, I would speak more with... Um... Dashan, where's Aquarius?

Dashan: (glances around) Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago...

Ryo: ...Not again!

_(Ryo runs off-screen)_

_(scene changes to castle courtyard, where Aquarius is walking away from the castle)_

Aquarius:  _(stops and turns to look at the castle) ...... (begins to walk away again)_

_(Ryo walks onscreen, intercepting her)_

Ryo: Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know.

Aquarius: Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits.

Ryo: Good ones as well--you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?

Aquarius: (smiles) Hearing you offer is reward enough.

Ryo: But there must be something...

Aquarius: I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten.

Ryo: And what future averted?

Aquarius: After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you.

Ryo: ...Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors.

Aquarius: Perhaps one day you shall. Until then...

_(Aquarius leaves)_

Ryo: ......

_(scene shifts back to the castle corridor, where Panne now stands with the others)_

Emmeryn: Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude.

Panne: So you know our true name?

Dashan: Sorry, what's a taguel?

Panne: I am a taguel. The... The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind calls us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!

Dashan: I don't understand...

Panne: Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people.

Emmeryn: What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?

Panne: Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch--even each other.

Emmeryn: ...There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place.

Phila: Your Grace--you had no fault in this!

Panne: You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind.

Emmeryn: I know... But they are all I have.

Panne: ...You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others.

Emmeryn: All I ask if a chance to earn your trust.

_(scene shifts to Ryuga, who is standing in a dark void)_

Ryuga: (staggers) Nngh... How?! My purpose is too significant... to be thwarted... here... Aaargh...

_(a person steps into view, only their lower body shown)_

???: Ryuga.

Ryuga: What? Who are you... Where did you... come from?

???: I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know.

Ryuga: I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be...

???: I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima...

_(scene shifts back to the castle corridor, where Emmeryn, Ryo, Phila, and Zeo are gathered)_

Phila: It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present.

Ryo: It was Plegia! I'm certain of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe.

Emmeryn: And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Ryo. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them.

Ryo: But if something happens to you? What then?

Zeo: Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer.

Ryo: Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way.

Emmeryn: ...Hmm. Very well.

Ryo: Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border.


	9. Incursion

_"While escorting the exalt to safety, the Ylisseans are ambushed. Emmeryn gives Ryo the Fire Emblem and returns to Ylisstol to protect her people."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 7: Incursion_

**Ah Ptooey! The Script for this chappie has not been added to the FE wiki so I plan to skip it and go on to the next chapter! See ya guys there! Nagaspeed out! xD** __


	10. The Grimleal

_"Ryo and Yu learn their sister is to be put to death, and launch a rescue mission. On the way, they battle the Grimleal: the fell dragon's loyal followers."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 8: The Grimleal_

Quotes

Nowi: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Dashan: "What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!"

Ryo: "By the gods, she's a manakete... I never thought I'd see one."

Dashan: "Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..."

**Ah Ptooey! The Script for this chappie has not been added to the FE wiki so I plan to skip it and go on to the next chapter! See ya guys there! Nagaspeed out! xD** __


	11. Emmeryn

_"The rescue fails, and Ryo is forced to choose between the Fire Emblem and his sister. To spare him and the world further conflict, Emmeryn ends her life. She does this so the Fire Emblem and Ryo can be safe."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 9: Emmeryn_

_Opening:_

_(A Plegian Soldier reports to Aversa and Doji at the PlegiaCastle.)_

Aversa: So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Ryo is even among them? ...Is that the gist of it?

Soldier: Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand--even their number was difficult to ascertain.

Aversa: Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you...

_(Aversa walks up to the soldier while the camera pans upward. She then cuts down the soldier.)_

Soldier: N-no! I'm sorry, I-- Huargh!

_(Soldier dies)_

Aversa: Apology accepted.

Doji: Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon--Ryo and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!

Aversa: ...And when they arrive?

Doji: It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!

_(Fade out; Scene changes to the Shepherd's Camp; A Ylissean Spy runs on-screen.)_

Spy: The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire.

Julian: This is it, then.

Ryo: Exactly as you predicted, Dashan.

Dashan: So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test...

Damian: Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for.

Ryo: We'll find a way to see it through, Dashan. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home.

Dashan: I hope you're right.

_(Fade out; Scene changes to the dark void where Ryuga is trapped in)_

Ryuga: Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to the put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course.

???: ......

Ryuga: Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!

???: ......

_(Fade out; Scene shifts back to the Shepherd's camp. Dashan wakes up from a nightmare.)_

Dashan: ...AAAAAH!

Yu: Dashan? Hey, Dashan! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?

Dashan: Is... that what it was? Y-yes, it must have been... I'm sorry, what brings you here, Yu? Was there something you needed?

Yu: Zeo says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!

_(Fade out; Scene shifts to the PlegiaCastle Courtyard. Doji gladly greets the Plegians at the gathering for Emmeryn's execution.)_

Doji: Good people! Warriors of Pelgia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! (Doji looks at a barbarian behind Emmeryn) EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind...

Dashan: Julian!

Julian: I've got him!

_(The barbarian slowly raises his axe to slash Emmeryn until Julian throws an axe at him causing him to fall before he can kill her.)_

Dashan: EVERYONE! NOW!

Pre-Battle

_(Screen slides to Doji and Aversa.)_

Ryo: Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!

Doji: Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince.

Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!

_(Doji and Aversa retreat)_

_Victory: Rout the enemy_

_Before the Enemy Phase_

_(Screen slides to Melissa)_

Melissa: So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king demands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own...

_Before the Ally Phase_

_(Screen slides to Chi-Yun)_

Chi-Yun: Exalt Emmeryn! No! Gods-speed me to her side!

_Before Turn 3_

Campari: Where is the damn wyvern brigade?! Hurry! Close off their escape!

_Recruiting Chi-Yun_

Ryo: You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?

Chi-Yun: Good heavens! You're Prince Ryo, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!

Ryo: You know me?

Chi-Yun: Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-

Ryo: With all respect, now is not the time for prayer -- it's action that's called for

Chi-Yun: Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution.

Ryo: We? Then there are more of you?

Chi-Yun: Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!

Ryo: Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth.

Chi-Yun: ...Man, sire. Man of the cloth.

Ryo: You're a... ...You're not a woman?

Chi-Yun: No sire, Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a chinese war monk, if you care to split hairs...

Ryo: Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward.

Chi-Yun: Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ...... MUCH more...

Ryo: Right! Let's stop there.

_Recruiting Melissa_

Ryo: You there! Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight.

Melissa: Death comes to all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?

Ryo: So... I should take that as a no, or...

Melissa: Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side.

Ryo: Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?

Melissa: ...You would trust me? What if this all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?

Ryo: My sister, the exalt--I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not.

Melissa: Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing but the discussion is over. All right, then--consider me your new ally. ...For now.

_Engaging Campari_

Campari: You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!

Defeating Campari

Campari: Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Plegia's rage...

_After Battle_

Ryo: Dashan! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!

_(Phila and a few pegasus knights enters the map)_

Phila: Your grace!

Emmeryn: Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how--

Phila: Khan Damian's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!

_(Phila attempts to fly up and rescue Emmeryn.)_

Doji: What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!

Aversa: Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I.

_(Aversa summons a surrounding number of Archer Risen.)_

Dashan: ...Risen?! Oh gods, no! Ryo! There are Risen everywhere!

Ryo: Damn! Not now!

Doji: Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Doji this day! Bwa ha ha ha!

_(Risen engages a battle with Phila. It kills her with one hit.)_

Phila: Risen... How... Y-your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh...

Emmeryn: Phila!

Doji: Exeunt one Pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!

_(The other Risen began to attack the last two Pegasus knights. Not at all surprisingly, they fall upon one hit as well.)_

Dashan: No no no...

Ryo: We've lost...

Doji: I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!

Ryo: I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you.

Doji: Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me...

Ryo: Emm! Hold on, I'm--

Doji: ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!

Ryo: I... I'll kill you!

Doji: Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!

Ryo: Damn you!

Doji: Now, now, my boy--no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem.

Ryo: ...I...

Dashan: Ryo! You can't trust him!

Ryo: Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!

_(The game then asks "Sacrifice Emmeryn?", However, choosing either answer will still get her killed but will have a different set of lines.)_

_Choosing "Yes"_

Dashan: I know it's hard to admit, Ryo, but it's the only choice. Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person, is--

Ryo: DON'T! Just... don't say it.

Doji: What's this? You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket? Oh, so delicious! I can't WAIT to hear what your people have to say about it! "THE EXALT IS DEAD! LONG LIVE HER MURDERER!" Your halidom will collapse before you could even begin your rule...

Ryo: We'll see, when the time comes. But first, I'll see you dead.

_Choosing "No"_

Dashan: That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way...

Ryo: If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!

Doji: I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr--

Ryo: Gangrel, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo--

_After Decision_

Emmeryn: No wait!

Doji: SILENCE!

Ryo: Emm...

Emmeryn: King Doji, is there no hope you will listen to reason?

Doji: You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!

Emmeryn: ......

Ryo: ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together.

Emmeryn: Ryo... Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do...

Ryo: Emm, what are you--

Emmeryn: Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!

Ryo: Emm, no! No!

_Movie Cutscene: Emmeryn_

_Ryo sprints across the landscape, trying to reach Emmeryn in time. The camera cuts to a rear view of Ryo then pans upward to show Emmeryn standing on the edge of the cliff contemplatively in the distance, revealing the large distance between the siblings. The camera cuts to a close up of Emmeryn's face, who is initially watching Ryo's desperate sprint to save her. She then turns ahead of her to face the edge of the cliff, with a stern look on her face. The camera pans to a rear view of Emmeryn, now standing near the edge of the cliff._

_Music: "No reaction... Was I wrong then?"_

Emmeryn: No reaction... Was I wrong then?

_Camera cuts to a bird soaring in the sky._

Emmeryn: Ryo... This is some torch I'm passing you.

_Camera cuts back to a close-up of Emmeryn's face, who is now watching the bird in the sky contemplatively. She then closes her eyes and bows her head._

Emmeryn: Hmph... So be it.

_Emmeryn opens her eyes and looks up again, this time with a determined and serious expression on her face. She takes a single step forward, and the camera zooms out to reveal that she is now at the very edge of the cliff. The camera cuts to Ryo, who is now sprinting at full speed. Ryo puts out a hand as if to signal Emmeryn to stop what she is doing; but Emmeryn's gaze remains straight ahead. The camera cuts once again to a back view of Emmeryn. After a brief pause, she falls, stiff-backed, from the edge of the cliff._

_Music: "I've never seen one fall so gracefully"_

_Camera cuts to close up of Ryo, who is noiselessly screaming and reaching his hand towards Emmeryn's descending figure. Emmeryn's thoughts are projected off-screen:_

Emmeryn: Ryo...

_Camera cuts to Yu, who is standing behind a crumbled wall. Upon witnessing Emmeryn's falling from the cliff, she covers her eyes and bends over, screaming._

Emmeryn: ...Yu...

_Camera cuts back to Emmeryn. She has her head held high with a solemn expression on her face. Her hands are folded, as if in prayer._

Emmeryn: ...And all my people.

_Emmeryn closes her eyes._

Emmeryn: Know...

_Camera cuts to the bird once again, which screeches and hovers in midair. The camera moves further and further downwards from the hovering bird, as if seeing it from Emmeryn's downward-descending perspective._

Emmeryn: ...that I loved you.

_The camera has descended so far downward from the bird now that the bird disappears into the clouds, and the screen blurs and whites out. The camera refocuses with what is presumably Emmeryn's body in the foreground and Ryo, now walking in tired strides, in the background. The camera cuts behind Ryo, and he collapses to his knees and buries his face in his hands, breathing heavily._

_After Cutscene_

Dashan: Oh gods...

Ryo: DAMN YOU, DOJI!

Yu: NOOOOOO!

Doji: Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha...

Ryo: Doji! You die today!

_(Damian, Julian and Aquarius enters the map)_

Damian: No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!

Ryo: B-But...her body... I have to...

Damian: You have to RUN! Now do it! Dashan! Don't let him do anything stupid!

Aquarius: No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all.

_(Screen fades)_


	12. Renewal

_"Emmeryn's death devastates Ryo, but the Dashan offers words of support. They depart for Plegia to settle matters with King Doji once and for all."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 10: Renewal_

_Opening_

_(Damian, Ryo, and Dashan run through the rainy Midmire)_

Damian: Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!

Ryo: ......

Dashan: Ryo, please!

Ryo: Rrgh... I'm... I'm coming.

Damian: Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn! (two Barbarians intercept the trio) Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!

_Pre-Battle_

Mustafa: Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!

Julian: Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word.

Mustafa: Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed.

Ryo: Don't speak her name!

Mustafa: Your rage is justified, Prince Ryo. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can.

Zeo: How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!

Mustafa: I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Ryo. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end.

_Victory: Rout the enemy_

_Before Enemy Phase of Turn 1_

Mustafa: What are those--thieves I see scattered about? So, they found our battlefield... They comb it for trinkets and spoils, then scurry away like mice. Pah! We shall bring them to justice later. First, the Ylisseans!

_Before Enemy Phase of Turn 2_

Soldier: Forgive me sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened...I just can't.

Wyvern Rider: How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment of insubordination is death!

Soldier: B-but, sir! These people are--

Mustafa: These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment.

Soldier: Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death.

Mustafa: ...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!

Soldier: But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!

Mustafa: I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!

Soldier: W-wait, General! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general.

Mustafa: ...Aye. That's a good lad.

_Before Turn 5_

Mustafa: Call in the reinforcements! Draw them close, then strike!

_After battle_

_(Ninel arrives on the battlefield)_

Ninel: Khan Damian!

Damian: Ninel! I'm sorry we kept you waiting.

Ninel: When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst.

Damian: Ryo? Dashan? Meet Ninel. She'll be smuggling us out of here.

Ninel: Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way.

Damian: Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole.

Ninel: Ready? Hold on tight!

_(at Ferox)_

Dashan: All that... For nothing...

Yu: *Sob* *sniff* Emm... Oh, Emm...

Zeo: I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight...

Julian: So what now, oaf?

Damian: Don't look to me--I'm not in charge!

Julian: Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne...

Dashan: Ryo, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough.

Ryo: You did your best, Dashan. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!

Dashan: It's not your fault either, Ryo.

Ryo: ...She did it for me, Dashan. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people...

Dashan: Ryo... Listen to me. Look at me.

Ryo: ......

Dashan: I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can.

Ryo: And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Dashan, what if I drag you down with me?

Dashan: If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?

Nowi: That's right. I wouldn't be even here if not for you.

Melissa: You gave me your trust and now you have mine. ...For the time being.

Lon'qu: Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago.

Kyoya: It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!

Tsubasa: Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us.

Ryo: Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Doji must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?

Yu: You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!

Kat: Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough.

Wales: Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!

Sophie: Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!

Chi-Yun: Our hearts echo yours, sire.

Sumia: I will be the the unbreakable shield by your side!

Kellam: I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone...Hello?

Gingka: Teach is here and class is in session!

Benkei: How much you pay Bull? Hee hee haw! Bull make joke! ...Why you look at Bull like that?

Panne: Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her.

Zeo: You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!

Ryo: ...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!

Julian: Right! It's time for ol' Doji to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!

Damian: Har! You young folk--your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!

Ninel: I'd like to go too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once.

Ryo: She did?

Ninel: Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest...

Damian: Har har! She's too modest! Ninel is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'll do well to bring her along, Commander.

Ryo: "Commander"? What happened to "boy"?

Damian: You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Julian will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Doji. Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!

Ryo: I thought you weren't going to call me--

Damian: You and Dashan have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and he has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall.

Ryo: Thanks, Damian.

Damian: All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!

Ryo: Right.

Damian: Let's get to it, then! Doji may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds.

Ryo: Let him try. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all.


	13. Mad King Doji

_"Emmeryn is dead. After realizing a new resolve, Ryo along with his friends and allies, confront the Mad King of Plegia to stop his reign of injustice and insanity. Not only to save the people of Ylisse, but the people of Plegia as well. The Mad King's army is in chaos as mutiny continues to spread amongst his ranks giving Ryo and his forces a chance to end him once and for all."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 11: Mad King Doji_

**Ah Ptooey! The Script for this chappie has not been added to the FE wiki so I plan to skip it and go on to the next chapter! See ya guys there! Nagaspeed out! xD**


	14. The Seacomers

_"Doji is defeated. Two years later, Ryo has married and sired a daughter, Hikaru. Upon learning the Valmese Empire will invade, Ryo departs for Ferox. The Valmese have amassed a massive strike force to conquer the continent and force martial law."_

_—Map Synopsis_

_Chapter 12: The Seacomers_

_Battle Start_

Dalton: You dare board our ship, worm? I'll not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!

Villager: B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?

Dalton: ...You'll do for now.

Villager: Hrrgh!

_Dalton kills the villager_

Ryo: These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone! prepare to engage!

Zeo: Milord, are you certain? Another war...

Ryo: I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Zeo. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!

_Cherche appears_

Cherche: Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!

_Boss: Dalton_

_Anyone vs. Dalton_

Dalton: You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!

_Defeating Dalton_

Dalton: What... H-how... Ahh...

_After the chapter_

Dashan: Ryo, is that all of them?

Ryo: Yes, but victory's come with a price...

Damian: The town is in shambles, as is my army.

Zeo: This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble.

Julian: That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard--but a taste of the meal yet to come.

Damian: And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in a matter of weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter.

Ryo: Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Dashan, what do you suggest?

Dashan: Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA...

Ryo: But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox.

Damian: So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does...

Julian: You have someplace in mind, oaf?

Damian: Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?

Dashan: Plegia!

Ryo: No. Absolutely not. Out of the question.

Damian: They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them.

Julian: The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward.

Dashan: Ryo, will you reconsider?

Ryo: ...... ...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last.

Dashan: Indeed.

Julian: You know, Dashan... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Ryo have both grown quite adept. You should be proud. __


	15. Of Sacred Blood

_"While meeting with Ryuga--now king of Plegia--Dashan sees a man who could be his twin. That night, he learns he is Ryuga's son."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood_

_Opening Dialogue_

_Ryo, Dashan, and Zeo are walking down a castle-like hallway. Aversa meets them partway._

Aversa: Greetings, Prince Ryo. Plegia welcomes you.

Ryo: Aversa!

Aversa: What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet.

Ryo: You serve the new king, then? This... Ryuga?

Aversa: I do.

Zeo: They say he worships Grima...

Aversa: Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Doji's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but-- Ah, here is my lord now.

_Ryuga approaches._

Ryuga: An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Ryuga, king regnant of Plegia.

Ryo: The honor is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before some... Gods! It can't be.

Ryuga: Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty.

Ryo: (Psst! Dashan!)

Dashan: (I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn...)

Ryuga: And you must be Sir Dashan.

Dashan: You know of me, sire?

Ryuga: The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes.

Ryo: (But we killed him, Dashan!)

Dashan: (I know but... The resemblance... it's uncanny...)

Ryo: (How could he possibly--)

Ryuga: My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering...

Ryo: ...My apologies, King Ryuga. We meant no disrespect.

Dashan: (Ryo? What should we do?)

Ryo: (Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything...)

Ryuga: Then let us get to it.

Aversa: Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm.

Zeo: That is... surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets...

Ryuga: I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?

Ryo: Of course it will. Thank you, King Ryuga.

Ryuga: The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations.

Ryo: As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox.

Aversa: Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make.

Ryo: ...Yes? And who would that be?

Ryuga: A hierophant, the highest of his order in Plegia.

_The scene cuts to the floor, showing the feet of the approaching hierophant. The hierophant's portrait is of a hooded figure in Plegian robes._

???: ......

Dashan: ...So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier...

???: ......

Dashan: ...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?

???: ...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong...

Dashan: ...Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?

Zeo: Good hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty.

???: ...... ...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. ...But very well...

_Out of view of the camera, the hierophant's cowl is pulled back. Ryo and Zeo react in shock; when the camera pans up, the hierophant is shown to be identical to Dashan._

???: Is that better?

Dashan: What?!

Ryo: By the gods!

Zeo: What matter of sorcery--

Dashan: He/She looks just like... me.

???: My name is Dashan. Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence...

Ryuga: Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w--

Ryo: Hold just one moment!

Aversa: Milord?

Ryo: What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Dashan--

Aversa: I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous...

_Scene fades to black, then opens again to show Dashan standing alone in a forest, having stepped away from camp._

Dashan: ...... It's no use. I can't sleep. Who was that man? How could he bear my same face?

_Dashan suddenly glances around._

???: Dashan... Heed me, Dashan...

Dashan: Huh? Who's there?! T-there's no one. I'm alone...

???: Heed my call, Dashan...

_Dashan staggers, clutching at their head in agony as the screen blurs._

Dashan: Nngh... This voice is... in my head? Who are you?! What's happening?!

_Ryuga appears in a flash of light._

Ryuga: Why do you close your heart to him, Ryuga?

Dashan: R-Ryuga?

Ryuga: Have you truly forgotten?

Dashan: You were... calling me... Augh! My head! Get out of my mind.

Ryuga: Heh heh. Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone... with your own father?!

Dashan: ...My what?

Ryuga: You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny...

Dashan: No... Get... out...

Ryuga: Why do you resist us, Dashan? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!

Ryo runs up to Dashan.

Ryo: Dashan!

Ryuga: ...Pah! Not this one again... No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be--a matter of time...

_Ryuga vanishes._

Ryo: Dashan! Are you all right? I heard shouting.

Dashan: (gasping in pain) Nngh... Ahh... Ahh... I-I think so... Yes, Ryo, thank you. I'm... I'm fine.

Ryo: "Fine" is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!

Dashan: ...King Ryuga, he... He spoke to me... in my mind. He said I was his... his son.

Ryo: What?! ...Is this true?

Dashan: I don't know... But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a... a strange connection, between us.

Ryo: Oh, gods... That hierophant doppelganger... Could she be the king's son, as well? Are you twins?

Dashan: I... I'm sorry, Ryo. I can't remember... But if I'm being honest... it would explain much... I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore.

Ryo: You are yourself, before you are any man's son. Remember that.

Dashan: ...Thank you, Ryo.

Ryo: Can you walk?

Dashan: Yes... yes, I think so.

_Screen fades out, then back in to show Zeo running up to Ryo and Dashan._

Zeo: Milord, we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!

Ryo: But... we posted sentries! How did this happen?

Zeo: They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them...

Ryo: Ryuga! This is his doing--I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!

_Pre-Battle Dialogue_

_An allied unit appears, veiled by a flock of circling crows._

Ryo: Wh-what's that? A storm of... crows?! Gods, it's upon us!

???: CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!

Ryo: Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!

_The crows all disperse, revealing Wesley._

Wes: What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!

Ryo: Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!

Wes: You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!

Ryo: We are well aware!

Wes: The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped.

Ryo: We know, damn it! Gods... Where did they all come from?

Wes: Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!

Ryo: Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself.

Wes: Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs-- I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?

Ryo: Those robes... A Plegian dark mage? ...Why would you help us?

Wes: Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya--I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!

_Battle Dialogue_

Wes: Oh! Those ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!

Risen Chief: (upon being challenged) Grrr...kill...prince... Bwaaarg!

Risen Chief: (upon being defeated) Kill...priiii...agh...

_Post-Battle Dialogue_

_Ryo and Dashan are standing one square apart on the bridge where the Risen Chief was slain._

Ryo: That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev--

Dashan: Ryo, look out!

_A Risen Assassin appears between them._

Ryo: Huh?! Ah!

Aquarius: (offscreen) Father, no!

_Aquarius runs onscreen and the scene fades to a battle view. Aquarius knocks Ryo aside in a Dual Guard to block the Risen's strike. The battle ends, and the Risen teleports away._

Aquarius: Thank the gods you're safe!

Ryo: ...You called me "Father."

Aquarius: Did I? I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?

Ryo: Perhaps we should, yes.

_After Battle_

_In-Game Cutscene 1_

_Ryo and Aquarius are standing together a ways apart from the rest of the group._

Aquarius: I don't even know where to begin.

Ryo: I already know you're not "Aquarius," though I've nothing better to call you... But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying.

Aquarius: Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth.

Ryo: As you wish.

Aquarius: Here. Look closely, and all will be made clear.

_Movie Cutscene: Aquarius No More_

_"Aquarius" takes a breath to steady herself, then steps forward to look Ryo directly in the eye. Ryo startles when he realizes that in her left eye she bears the Mark of Naga -- exactly as his baby daughter does._

Ryo: That's the Brand of the Exalt...

_Ryo's shoulder is shown, bearing the exact same Brand, and he realizes who "Aquarius" truly is._

Ryo: Hikaru...

_He looks her over, his gaze dropping to Falchion where it hangs at her side._

Ryo: You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry.

_Hikaru's eyes well up with tears, which spill down her face. Ryo reaches up and wipes them away. She breaks down crying and hugs him tightly._

Hikaru: Oh, father!

Ryo holds her as she cries into his shoulder.

Hikaru: Father...

_In-Game Cutscene 2_

_Ryo and Hikaru are standing apart._

Ryo: ......

Hikaru: ......

Ryo: Better, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once.

Ryo: Father...

Hikaru: Should I call you something else?

Ryo: No, it's just strange to my ear. ...I like it.

Hikaru: ...Father! Heh heh...

Ryo: Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!

Dashan: (offscreen) I'm sorry—Ryo?

_Dashan as Hikaru's Mother_ (I know that sounds quite weird! xD)

_Camera pans to where Dashan is standing._

Ryo: Hmm? Oh, Dashan. What is it?

Dashan: It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Aquarius is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born. I trust you, Ryo, but is there a reason you and Aquarius need to be alone?

Ryo: Can we tell her, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Of course.

Dashan: Hikaru?!

Ryo: Dashan, this is going to come as a shock, but... I'll just say it. This is our daughter.

Dashan: ...What?! Have you gone mad?!

Hikaru: It's true, Dashan. Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine.

_Hikaru's Branded left eye is shown._

Dashan: Ah! You have the Brand!

Ryo: The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline.

Dashan: Hikaru's eye bears the exact same pattern...

Ryo: Do you see now?

Dashan: ...No, no I can't say that I do. If this is Hikaru, what has befallen our baby back at the palace?

Ryo: Nothing. She's fine.

Hikaru: Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am from another time. A time that has yet to be.

Dashan: You mean... the future?

Hikaru: Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn...

_Sumia as Hikaru's Mother_

_Camera pans to where Dashan is standing. In the background, Sumia is seen shredding flower petals._

Ryo: Hmm? Oh, Dashan. What is it?

Dashan: It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Aquarius is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born.

Sumia: He loves me... He loves me not...

Ryo: Er, Sumia? Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?

Sumia: I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am! Oh, gods! You brought... HER! *sniff sniff*

Ryo: Can we tell her, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Of course.

Sumia: Hikaru? But wait, that's...

Ryo: Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter, Hikaru.

Sumia: ...What?

Hikaru: It's true, Sumia. I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself.

_Hikaru's Branded left eye is shown._

Sumia: Y-your eye! It has the Brand!

Ryo: The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline.

Sumia: This... This is...

Ryo: Do you see now?

Sumia: No, Ryo, I do NOT see! This doesn't make any sense! ...Wait. Is my Hikaru all right? What did you do to her?!

Ryo: Peace, Sumia.

Hikaru: Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am from another time. From a time that is yet to be.

Sumia: You mean... the future?

Hikaru: Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn...

_Kat as Hikaru's Mother_

_Camera pans to where Dashan is standing. In the background, Kat is seen shivering._

Ryo: Hmm? Oh, Dashan. What is it?

Dashan: It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Aquarius is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born.

Kat: All right, Kat. Be calm, and handle this like a true woman of good breeding... Or just punch him in his cheating lying face! Grrr...

Ryo: Kat? You seem upset.

Kat: Oh, upset?! Upset, is it?! Is that why you're flocking to other women? And you brought her HERE! Why? Just to rub my nose in it?!

Ryo: ...I think we should tell her, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Of course.

Kat: Hikaru? But that's...

Ryo: Kat? This may be hard to understand, but... This is our daughter.

Kat: What?! Now you're LYING to me?!

Hikaru: It's true, Kat. I am your daughter. Here, look closely. Prove it for yourself.

_Hikaru's Branded left eye is shown._

Kat: ...You have the Brand!

Ryo: The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline.

Kat: This is Hikaru's pattern...

Ryo: You see now?

Kat: No! I DON'T! Did someone kidnap our daughter and...and...and ENLARGE her?!

Ryo: Peace, Kat.

Hikaru: Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be.

Kat: You mean...the future?

Hikaru: Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn...

_Sophie as Hikaru's Mother_

_Camera pans to where Dashan is standing. In the background, Sophie is seen swinging a sword around._

Ryo: Hmm? Oh, Dashan. What is it?

Dashan: It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Aquarius is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born.

Sophie: Hyah! Kah! Yah!

Ryo: Um, Sophie? Isn't it a little late to be practic-

Sophie: You've got some nerve bringing that damn hussy around here! Now get her away from me before I start practicing on HER!

Ryo: ...I think we should tell her, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Of course.

Sophie: ...Hikaru? This trollop shares the same name as our daughter?!

Ryo: ...She IS our daughter.

Sophie: This is cruel, Ryo. Cruel beyond words! Stop hiding behind your wild stories and admit your-

Hikaru: It's no tale, Sophie. It's the truth. I am your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself.

_Hikaru's Branded left eye is shown._

Sophie: ...She has the Brand!

Ryo: The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline.

Sophie: It's the same as Hikaru's... What the blood hell is going on here?!

Ryo: Sophie, listen to me-

Sophie: Did someone kidnap our baby?! Dastards! I'll rip their throa-

Ryo: Peace, Sophie.

Hikaru: Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time, a time that is yet to be.

Sophie: You mean... the future?

Hikaru: Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn...

_Ninel as Hikaru's Mother_

_Camera pans to where Dashan is standing. In the background, Ninel is seen sobbing._

Ryo: Hmm? Oh, Dashan. What is it?

Dashan: It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Aquarius is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born.

Ninel: Oh, Ryo...I thought we would last forever! *sob*

Ryo: Ninel? Why are you crying?

Ninel: It's alright. She's beautiful, and your happiness comes first... WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ryo: We have to tell her, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Of course.

Ninel: Hikaru? I don't understand...

Ryo: Ninel, this is going to come as a shock, but...I'll just say it, then: This is our daughter.

Ninel: ...Do you think I'm an IDIOT?!

Hikaru: It's true, Ninel. Look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine.

_Hikaru's Branded left eye is shown._

Ninel: Ah! You have the Brand!

Ryo: The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline.

Ninel: Our baby's is identical...

Ryo: You see now?

Ninel: No, I...I don't understand any of this. What happened to our child? Is this some sorcerer's trick?

Ryo: Peace, Ninel.

Hikaru: Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be.

Ninel: You mean...the future?

Hikaru: Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn...

_Village Maiden as Hikaru's Mother_

_Camera pans to where Dashan is standing._

Ryo: Hmm? Oh, Dashan. What is it?

Dashan: It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Aquarius is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born.

Ryo: Can I tell him, Hikaru?

Hikaru: All right.

Dashan: "Hikaru"? ...What are you saying?

Ryo: Hikaru, this will come as a shock, but... I'll just say it. This is my daughter.

Dashan: ...No. Impossible.

Hikaru: It's true, Dashan. Here, look closely.

_Hikaru's Branded left eye is shown._

Dashan: She has the Brand!

Ryo: The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline.

Dashan: Your daughter's is the same pattern...

Hikaru: And she is still safe back at the palace, I assure you. I am her from another time. From a time that has yet to be.

Dashan: ...The future?

Hikaru: Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn...

_Movie Cutscene: Dire Future_

_A statue of Naga is shown aflame, and then people running as the entire city of Ylisse burns. The scene shifts to inside of the palace, where soldiers are in a desperate battle with Risen. A Risen knocks a male soldier to the ground, bashing him with its axe once, making the man cry out in pain, before striking him again to finish him off. A second Risen pins a female soldier to a wall, apparently inspecting her as she whimpers in terror. The Risen suddenly goes still, and Hikaru is shown to have shoved Falchion through the Risen's back._

Hikaru: I believe the woman you want... is ME!

_Hikaru tears her sword out of the Risen, killing it in one blow, then straightens._

Hikaru: We can't let these things win.

_She turns, slashing Falchion through the air._

Hikaru: Now grab a sword... and FIGHT!

_In-Game Cutscene 3_

Dashan: But why? What happens in the future?!

Hikaru: The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere...

Dashan: Ryo? ...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!

Hikaru: ...Yes.

Dashan: ...I...I don't know what to say.

Ryo: A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us. She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago.

Hikaru: Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was... It was all I had left of you.

Ryo: [to Dashan] There is only one Falchion, Dashan. I believe her.

Yu: Yeah, and so do I! Heck, I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it...

Hikaru: Thank you, Aunt Yu. Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey with others, but... we became separated.

Yu: Don't worry, Hikaru. If they're out there, we'll find 'em!

_Dashan as Hikaru's Mother_

_Scene fades back in to show Hikaru and Ryo standing together, with Dashan standing a bit apart._

Dashan: ...... My daughter...

Hikaru: Yes, Dashan. Your daughter.

Dashan: You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman... Ryo and I are truly blessed.

Hikaru: Thank you... milady.

Dashan: Will you not call me Mother?

Hikaru: I... thought you might mind.

Dashan: Of course not! I love you with all my heart!

Hikaru: *Sniff* Oh, Mother...

_Hikaru and the Dashan embrace as mother and daughter._

Dashan: You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Mother... Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know...

_Sumia as Hikaru's Mother_

Sumia: ...... Are you really my daughter?

Hikaru: I swear on my life.

Sumia: You grow up... Er, grew up to be so strong... So beautiful...

Hikaru: Thank you...Sumia.

Sumia: You don't want to call me Mother?

Hikaru: I... thought you might mind.

Sumia: Of course not! I love you more than anything in the world.

Hikaru: *Sniff* Oh, Mother...

_Hikaru and Sumia embrace as mother and daughter._

Sumia: I am so very proud of you...

Hikaru: I've missed you more than you'll ever know...

_Kat as Hikaru's Mother_

Kat: ...... Are you truly my daughter?

Hikaru: Yes. I swear it.

Kat: I suppose it IS rather obvious. So strong and lovely...

HIkaru: Thank you...milady.

Kat: What's wrong with "Mother"?

Hikaru: I...thought you might mind.

Kat: Of course not, you fool of a girl! I love you, and have every intention of showing you off to everyone!

Hikaru: *Sniff* Oh, Mother...

_Hikaru and Kat embrace as mother and daughter._

Kat: I couldn't be more proud of you.

Hikaru: I've missed you more than you'll ever know...

_Sophie as Hikaru's Mother_

Sophie: ...... So you really are my daughter?

Hikaru: I swear on my life.

Sophie: Well, you turned out damn beautiful. And tough like me! Har!

Hikaru: Thank you...Sophie.

Sophie: ...Sophie?

Hikaru: I... thought you might mind anything more familiar.

Sophie: Why, so Ryo can take all the credit? Of course not! I love you!

Hikaru: *Sniff* Oh, Mother...

_Hikaru and Sophie embrace as mother and daughter._

Sophie: C'mere, you. I'm so proud of you...

Hikaru: I've missed you more than you'll ever know...

_Ninel as Hikaru's Mother_

Ninel: ...... You're really...my daughter?

Hikaru: Yes. I swear it.

Ninel: But you're so strong and beautiful...Nothing like me!

Hikaru: Everything like you...milady.

Ninel: You don't want to call me Mother?

Hikaru: I...thought you might mind.

Ninel: Mind? It would make me happier than anything!

Hikaru: *Sniff* Oh, Mother...

_'Hikaru and Ninel embrace as mother and daughter.'_

Ninel: I love you, Hikaru.

HIkaru: I've missed you more than you'll ever know...

_Village Maiden as Hikaru's Mother_

Ryo: I wish I could introduce you to Hik— er, yourself, back at the castle. I'd like my child to see the amazing woman she will become.

Hikaru: Yes, and Mother! I would love to see Mother as well.

Ryo: Yes! She would be so happy! ...Er, after the initial shock.

Hikaru: I've missed you both so much, Father. ...So very much. _  
_


	16. Flames on the Blue

_""Aquarius" admits she is Ryo's daughter, Hikaru, who has come back in time to divert the world from a grim future. They cross the sea to the Valmese continent."_

_-Opening Narration_

_Chapter 14: Flames on the Blue_

_Opening_

_Hikaru, Yu, Ryo, and Dashan stand on the deck of a ship._

Dashan: Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking... Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here.

Ryo: Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them... I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain.

Hikaru: This is my first voyage as well. In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports.

Ryo: Hikaru... Something I've been meaning to ask... After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?

Hikaru: I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return.

Yu: Hey, so wait-what about the guys who tried to kill Ryo in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?

Hikaru: He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come.

Yu: Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh?

Hikaru: If indeed they have changed... The river of time always favors its original course. Take the exalt's death... I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it.

Ryo: ...You did what you could.

Hikaru: I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over...

Ryo: Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all.

Hikaru: You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain... Another could take your life. Time could find a way...

Ryo: ...Do you know how I die?

Hikaru: Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered- betrayed by someone dear to you.

The screen fades to black momentarily, then blurs as Dashan clutches at their head in agony.

Dashan: Nngh! Ah...

Ryo: Dashan? What is it?

Dashan: M-my head... I don't... F-forgive me. I'm fine.

Hikaru: ...... After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Aquarius and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Hikaru now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it.

Ryo: A strength shared by the woman who bears it.

The scene fades out, coming back to show Zeo, Julian, and Damian standing with the others.

Zeo: The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship.

Ryo: Your tone tells me this is not good news.

Zeo: Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers.

Ryo: If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered.

Julian: We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that.

Dashan: Hmm... Perhaps he could.

Julian: If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could-

Damian: You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!

Julian: Do you have a better idea, oaf?! ...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?

Dashan: Hmm... Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze...

Damian: Why in the gods' named would... Well, I know better than to question Dashan. Especially not when he has that look in his eyes. Gods save us from what he's cooked up this time-let's just hope it's not us!

Dashan: Ryo, I have an idea.

Ryo: Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Dashan.

Dashan: But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so...

Ryo: Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault!

Dashan: Then this plan truly stands a chance.

Ryo: Heh... So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way.

Dashan: ...No, Ryo. Not destiny.

Ryo: What?

Dashan: We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more.

Ryo: How do you mean?

Dashan: There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny"...

Ryo: ...Dashan... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!

Dashan: All right, all right-perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss.

Ryo: Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Dashan... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you.

Dashan: ......

Ryo: Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!

_Battle Begins_

Ignatius: One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done.

_Engaging Ignatius_

Ignatius: (when engaged) Arrogant pup! The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!

Ignatius: (upon defeat) Strike me down, and ten will take my place... You...have...lost!

_After Battle_

Ryo: Dashan! Their general has fallen! I'm giving the signal! All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!

Soldier: ...Gods and thunder! Any second now!

Ryo: Steady... Steaaaady...

Soldier: We're right on top of them!

Ryo: NOW! JUUUMP!

_A cutscene of burning ships is shown._

Yu: The sea itself is on fire!

Zeo: It worked! It worked!

Julian: Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Dashan. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet...

Ryo: We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbour.

Damian: Aye, boy! I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides.

Ryo: Full speed for Valm!


	17. Smoldering Resistance

_""Aquarius" admits she is Ryo's daughter, Hikaru, who has come back in time to divert the world from a grim future. They cross the sea to the Valmese continent."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 15: Smoldering Resistance_

_Opening_

Ryo: At last, Valm Harbor. Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troops. We'll— Huh? What's that?

Zeo: An altercation? That woman—the Valmese dogs are running her down.

Ryo: Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!

_Battle Begins_

Say'ri: *Huff, huff* Who is that? ...The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed!

Valmese: Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!

Say'ri: Confound these wretched imperials!

Valmese: Don't let 'er get away!

(Cursor points to Say'ri)

Ryo: Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman.

(Cursor points to houses)

Ryo: If possible, we should also visit the homes here to see how the people fare.

_During Battle_

_Ryo Talks to Say'ri_

Say'ri: Prince Ryo of the Ylissean League! You have my gratitude!

Ryo: You know of our cause?

Say'ri: Of course! I would speak with you more—but first, perhaps...

Ryo: ...Ah, yes. Time enough for that once the fighting is finished.

_Visiting east village_

Old Villager: Yes? Helping Say'ri, are you? Good, good! We need such bravery in these times. Here now, sell this at market and use the funds to arm your forces. I'd rather see you put it to use than have that tyrant steal it.

_Visiting 2nd village from the east_

Maiden: There's no standing against the emperor! All who question him are slain on the spot. I am a refugee here... The dastard razed my entire village just for sport! If you truly mean to fight him, I'd have you take this. You can use it to heal the wounds of comrades from afar.

_Visiting 3rd village from the east_

Villager: Oh, well, you don't look imperial, do ya! Care for a wee bit o' gossip? I hear tell of resistance movements all across the continent. Each one strivin' to end Walhart's cruel tyranny...but they're divided. Scattered. They say a beautiful swordmistress is tryin' to unite 'em! Cor blimey! Now, I've never even seen me this lady, but I wish to help her all the same. Should you find her, ask that she read this. It'll make her even keener with a blade!

_Visiting west village_

Elder: (psst! Talk quietly now! The Conqueror has ears everywhere...Between us...I support the Resistance and all, but I'm not about to stand against him. If his men even knew I talked to you, they'd slice me open and wear me like a jacket! ...Er, but good luck to you, though!) ...... (Oh, fine. Here. Take this. Just don't tell anyone I helped you!)

_Engaging Farber_

Farber: Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him! (with any unit)

Farber: I may fall...but we are legion... You cannot stop...the Conqueror... (upon death)

_After Battle_

Say'ri: Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance.

Ryo: So there is an organized resistance?

Say'ri: Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm.

Ryo: I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters...

Say'ri: He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together.

Julian: What's stopping you?

Say'ri: Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness.

Julian: I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?

Say'ri: Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart.

Damian: Why does he support the empire?

Say'ri: Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite.

Yu: Um, Ryo? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?

Say'ri: Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Ryo! I beg of you!

Zeo: Milord?

Ryo: This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win.

Hikaru: ......

Ryo: I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?

Say'ri: Well, I do have one idea...

_After save screen_

Say'ri: Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed...

Dashan: The Resistance could unite around her. Where is the Voice being held?

Say'ri: There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there.

Ryo: Then we have our plan. Let's get to it! __


	18. Naga's voice

_"In Valm Harbor, the Ylisseans rescue Say'ri, a resistance leader. They set out to free Naga's "Voice," hoping to inspire others to their cause."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 16: Naga's voice_

_Opening_

Yu: Whoaaa... I don't think I've ever felt so small...

Damian: I can't even see the top of it!

Zeo: Most impressive indeed... So the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?

Say'ri: Aye, sir. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say.

Ryo: Then we'll just have to break through. Come!

_Battle Begins_

Cervantes: So! They arrive at last, eh wot! "Yes, come closer," said the hairy spider to the flies...

Soldier: General Cervantes! Lord Excellus was right—the Ylissean League approaches!

Cervantes: ...Are you daft, boy? Did you not hear what I was JUST saying?!

Soldier: A thousand pardons, sir!

Cervantes: Hmm... They must have some skill to make it this far... But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"...

Soldier: The meaning of "beard," sir? Er, yes, I'm sure they would be most impressed.... But perhaps—

Cervantes: Fear, you deaf ignoramus! FEAR!

Soldier: Y-yes, sir! Of course, sir! ...Sorry, sir!

Cervantes: ...They are impressive, though, aren't they? My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my moustache makes me invincible. It's science, my boy—science!

_During Battle_

_End of turn 3_

Cervantes: Heh ha, yes! "Come, reinforcements," said the spider to...the...other spiders.

_Engaging Cervantes_

_With Ryo_

Ryo: Fiend! You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission... Why? What does it achieve?

Cervantes: Do you even need ask, whelp? Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple.

Ryo: Yes, but to what end?

Cervantes: Irrelevant! Walhart's mind is beyond the grasp of common men.

Ryo: So you don't even know what you're fighting for?

Cervantes: I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty—and maybe his life—in the service of greater men.

Ryo: Great men? Is living only to conquer so great an ambition?

Cervantes: What could be greater! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation... But Walhart? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! Mine is nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great moustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?

Ryo: Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no.

Cervantes: Hmph. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word "beard." ...Fear, I mean fear!

_With Say'ri_

Cervantes: ...Eh wot?! It cannot be! Say'ri—my mortal enemy...

Say'ri: General Cervantes... Your reputation—and your gut—precedes you.

Cervantes: But we have met in battle before, girl! Have you forgotten?! Not long ago, you and I, locked in deadly combat. I was sure we had won the day until you appeared...

Say'ri: ...Your beard again? Can you talk of nothing else, you imperial pig?!

Cervantes: Ap-PEARED! I said "appeared"! Just...never mind!

_Other_

Cervantes: My whiskers are safe against you lot—victory is inevitable! (with any other unit)

Cervantes: Nngah! But...how can this be? My invincible moustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a...fool... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Say'ri: Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Ylisse.

Ryo: Say'ri, do you know the way up to the shrine?

Say'ri: Aye, sir. Follow me—and let us be quick about it!

(Scene cut)

Yu: *Huff huff* Ugh... How many stairs are there in a case of stairs? Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!

Hikaru: The Voice truly lives all the way up here?

Say'ri: Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!

Tiki: *Yawn*

Say'ri: Ah, my lady... I'm so relieved to see you're all right.

Hikaru: So you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon?

Tiki: ...Aquarius? Oh, Aqua-qa, is that you?!

HIkaru: ...My name is Hikaru, milady. Though I did go by the name Aquarius for a time. Might we have met?

Tiki: ...Alas, no. I'm sorry... You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep...

Hikaru: ......

Tiki: You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?

Ryo: Yes, milady.

Tiki: Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family...

Ryo: I... Yes, I have it...

Tiki: Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost. ...But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent.

Ryo: Gemstones?

Tiki: Yes, there are five of them—Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening.

Zeo: The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power...

Tiki: The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered. I kept Azure here with me.

Say'ri: My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations. But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men.

Hikaru: Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?

Tiki: The remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism.

Damian: Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were most all nations in the realm, I believe.

Yu: Wait—does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Damian?

Julian: Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!

Damian: Actually, it's true—we did keep one: Gules. ...Did I never inform you?

Julian: You most certainly did not.

Damian: Hmm... Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime.

Tiki: Here. Take Azure, exalted ones. With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!

Ryo: But I'm confused... I thought Grima's power was sealed away.

Tiki: Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair.

Hikaru: ......

Ryo: When will he return? And where?

Tiki: I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Ryo.

Ryo: I understand. Thank you, for all your help.

Dashan: We owe you a great debt, milady.

Tiki: Ah! You... You have it...

Dashan: ...What?

Tiki: You have power...like mine.

Dashan: I do?

Tiki: I... Ah... Forgive me... I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts.

Say'ri: Are you all right, my lady?

Tiki: I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict.

_After save screen_

Say'ri: Factions of the Resistance are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call! Soon bards will sing of this day... "They who conquered the Conqueror!"

Ryo: A tune I'm most anxious to hear.

Dashan: But a man like Walhart will not roll over dead at the first sign of trouble...

Say'ri: Aye, my lord...as you say. He will muster his forces to put down the Rebellion. Then his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long.

Ryo: Where are his armies garrisoned?

Say'ri: The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Emperor Walhart commands the northern forces. Their might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's.

Dashan: Divisions, are they? Hmm...

Julian: I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Dashan...

Dashan: If we could divide their divisions—disrupt communications, supplies, et cetera... Then introduce misinformation to add to the confusion...a whisper here and there... The panic would spread on its own...and all the quicker for their great number. Such a giant force could collapse under its own weight.

Ryo: Say'ri—the third division, stationed between the other two...

Say'ri: Aye, sir, at Fort Steiger, halfway along the highroad. In fact, not so far from where we stand now. We might stand a chance against them... But it would take speed, and luck. I wager Walhart and Yen'fay will hear of our exploits soon, if they haven't already. I suggest sending the bulk of our army to the north and south to mask our plan. An elite force, led by Sir Ryo, might then quietly slip through to Fort Steiger. What say you?

Ryo: I say, "aye."

Julian: Aye.

Say'ri: Fie! We could all be dead before nightfall, yet not one of you so much as hesitates. Your courage is...an inspiration... Aye, we will win this war yet, by gods!


	19. Inexorable Death

_"The Voice is safe, but Emperor Walhart himself is now hunting Say'ri and company down. They must hurry to Fort Steiger to weaken his army."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 17: Inexorable Death_

_Opening_

Julian: Damn! Look at those walls... This isn't going to be easy.

Damian: It's not the walls I'm worried about—it's the hordes of Valmese inside them.

Say'ri: Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart. If we can strike down their commander, the fortress will be ours. So—Khan Julian, your men will take on the forces surrounded the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Ryo and I. ...I regret to say this will put you at the forefront of the battle, Sir Ryo.

Ryo: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Say'ri: Then it's settled. Other Resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!

_Battle Begins_

Pheros: Hmph. Such arrogance... They truly mean to assault Steiger in such meager numbers? Perhaps they expect a woman's garrison to be a softer target,.. Heh, when I'm through, they'll wish they'd challenged Yen'fay instead. Battle stations!

_During Battle_

_End of Turn 6_

Say'ri: Sir Ryo—I hear movement from the floor below. It may be reinforcements. Be wary...

_End of Turn 8_

_(Neutral reinforcements appear)_

Say'ri: Our comrades! But wait, how...

Ryo: The Resistance had already infiltrated the castle...?

Say'ri: Nay, impossible! Something is amiss...

_(Excellus warps in)_

Excellus: Oooh, it appears I'm just in time for the Rebellion reunion! Delicious... Please, do give your "friends" your warmest welcome. Just remember your promise...or you can be sure I will remember mine.

_(Reinforcements turn red)_

Ryo: Say'ri... Are you certain their reinforcements are from the Resistance?

Say'ri: Aye, sir, I'm ashamed to say I am. I know some of them by name. ...B-but why would they turn cloak against us now?!

Excellus: Oooh, it seems we've touched a nerve! I do so enjoy inappropriate touching... Now be good little servants and scrub the stronghold of these Ylissean filth.

_(Excellus warps in front of Pheros)_

Pheros: What is this meddling, Excellus?!

Excellus: ..."Meddling"? Why, General Pheros, one might almost mistake you for ungrateful. This "meddling" is going to save your post, and quite possibly your life...

Pheros: We've no need of your parlor tricks here, schemer! I can handle this myself.

Excellus: Why yes, of course you can, General! I can see you're doing SO well already. You're obviously just...wating to crush the Ylisseans? Toying with them, like a cat! I only brought these rebels so they might learn from your shining example! They were so anxious to join the cause...

Pheros: Because you threatened them? Tortured them? ...Or perhaps their families? Their villages?

Excellus: *Ahem* ...I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good General. You have more important matters to think after, and to deal with...quickly. But rest assured they are QUITE motivated. Feel free to thank me some other time!

_(Excellus warps out)_

Pheros: Odious freak... He has no honor. Just the sight of him makes me sick. He is the worm, yet I'm the one left squirming... Bah. ...True, his interference may seal our victory...but he'll never hear me say it.

_Alternate End of Turn 8 (Reinforcements blocked)_

_To see this dialogue, you must block the four eastern staircases or the space in front of Pheros by turn 8._

Soldier: General! Sir Excellus is here to see you.

Excellus: Good day to you, General. You look ravishing, as always.

Pheros: Why are you here, trickster?

Excellus: "Trickster"? Why General, it's almost as if you aren't happy to see me! And after I came all this way to help you... I brought friends, you know. Well... perhaps "friends" isn't the word... But they will fight for you all the same.

Pheros: You brought rebels into my stronghold?! Why would they fight their own kind? Unless... You threatened them? Tortured them? ...Or perhaps their families? Their villages?

Excellus: *Ahem* ...I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good General. You have more important matters to think after, and to deal with...quickly. But rest assured they are QUITE motivated. Feel free to thank me some other time!

Pheros: Odious freak... He has no honor. Just the sight of him makes me sick. He is the worm, yet I'm the one left squirming... Bah. ...True, his interference may seal our victory...but he'll never hear me say it.

_Engaging Pheros_

_With Ryo_

Pheros: Then you'd be Prince Ryo... Once, I followed your exalted sister, you know. Made the pilgrimage all the way to Ylisstol, just to hear her speak. I, too, grew up worshipping Naga and the Earth Mother.

Ryo: ...Yet you abandoned your faith.

Pheros: I have no use for invisible spirits any longer. I serve a god among men now. Emperor Walhart will do what no religion ever could—unite all people.

Ryo: Your naivete betrays you. Think about it: who willingly follows a tyrant?

Pheros: Thinking plays no part in it. In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind. I remember your sister possessing that selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless many still cling to the power of her poetry. But I have found a greater voice...

Ryo: My sister believed we all desire the same thing: peace. If Walhart holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people?

Pheros: Now who is being naive, good Prince? Sometimes those who will not walk must be dragged along or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Ryo of Ylisse, and prepare to be pushed aside.

_Other_

Pheros: In the name of the Conqueror, you shall not take this fortress! (with any other unit)

Pheros: Nngh... Well done... I may not live...to see Walhart unify all mankind...with my own eyes... But I have seen it...in my dreams... And that is enough... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Say'ri: Steiger has fallen. ...But I'm afraid our new enemy has the fortress surrounded.

Ryo: "New enemy"... You mean the rest of the former Resistance?

Say'ri: Aye, sir. Words cannot express my shame. My...regret... Finally, I succeed in uniting them...but only against us.

Soldier: Milord! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire!

Say'ri: B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!

Damian: The empire must have had more.

Julian: Or perhaps have been better trained and equipped...

Say'ri: Blast! Walhart and my brother—where are their armies now?

Soldier: Marching toward this fortress, milady. It's only a matter of time.

Damian: So much for fortune favoring the bold. This war was lost before it even began.

Ryo: All our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire...

Dashan: ...Ryo?

Ryo: What is it, Dashan? Do you have something to say?

Dashan: We need to leave here—right away.

Julian: Have you lost your wits? We're surrounded!

Dashan: When the other armies arrive, then we'll be trapped for a certainty. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance.

Say'ri: He's right. The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. They'll only put up token resistance without their masters watching.

Ryo: But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?

Dashan: By striking at either Walhart or Yen'fay before they join strength.

Ryo: Either one seems a death sentence.

Say'ri: One general would be upon us before we could finish with the other.

Dashan: I agree...which is why we attack both.

Julian: Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!

Dashan: ...I didn't say by half. Ryo would lead our strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force could attack Walhart.

Damian: A SMALLER force? We couldn't defeat him with double our entire number.

Dashan: ...I didn't say we'd defeat him. We only need to distract him.

Damian: Hmm... Spend some lives to buy the other team time...

Ryo: This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery...

Damian: All right, Ryo, please—you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already—just stop with all the compliments!

Dashan: This is no time for japes, Damian. The stakes could not be higher.

Damian: I am being serious—I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done...

Julian: That's just his way, Dashan. Bad jokes come with the bravado. But the oaf clearly has faith in your thinking. And I as well... All of us do, I'd wager. Somehow you always find a way to best the odds.

Damian: Then it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off. The rest of you stay with Ryo and keep him safe.

Dashan: Godspeed, Damian.

Hikaru: Stop!

Ryo: Hikaru? What are you—

Hikaru: I cannot allow you to go, Khan Damian. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!

Ryo: What?

Damian: You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? ...Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork.

Hikaru: ...Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!

Damian: All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. ...I'll be careful.

Hikaru: Y-you're still going? But I just told you—

Damian: Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble.

Hikaru: N-no! It's never that simple.

Julian: Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him.

Damian: You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!

Julian: I thought you intended to survive this, oaf. Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!

Damian: ...Har! Aha ha ha! All right, all right. You can come. ...Hope that's all right, Ryo.

Ryo: Just look after each other.

Julian: Ha! I'll bring this big ox back on a leash if it comes to that.

Damian: Luck and more be with you all. We'll meet again soon.

Hikaru: But please, your future! You must—

Damian: "Please," yourself! not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sprogs—just see if I don't. And as for your "future," it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!

_After save screen_

Damian: Fall back and form up! Don't let them scatter us!

Julian: Rrgh! Easier said than done... Their cavalry is riding right over us!

Damian: We can hold our ground... I'll show you how a real Feroxi fights, woman!

Julian: Ha! Did I hear a crack in your voice? Is that fear in your eye?

Damian: Gah! Never! Let's give these kettleheads a taste of our barbarian roots!

Julian: Now THAT'S the oaf I love! ...Huh? Enemy soldiers, there—

(Walhart defeats two soldiers)

Damian: They're swatting our troops like flies!

Julian: Is it some kind of elite cavalry? No, wait... Gods! It's just one man!

Walhart: YOU THERE! Do you command these forces?

Damian: Awww, crap!

_(Damian battles Walhart, survives with 1HP)_

Damian: Haaarrrgh... Such...strength... Is he even human...

Walhart: ...Impressive. You're the first since Yen'fay to survive beyond a single stroke.

Damian: I d-don't... I don't stand a chance... Julian! Everyone! Run! Run for your lives!

Julian: I'm not leaving you here!

Damian: He's a demon, woman... I can only keep him...busy while you...escape... Hngh! ...D-damn... Looks like the lass was right...

Julian: I think not! I'm here, and that means events can be changed! Damn you, oaf! You're not getting away from me that easily!

(Julian supports Damian in a second battle against Walhart; Julian blocks Walhart's first strike and Damian crits; Walhart crits back and defeats Damian)

Julian: Damian!

Damian: Nngh... Julian... Give this to Ryo...

Julian: Is this...the Gemstone?!

Damian: You have to...survive... G-give it to him...

Julian: Give it to him yourself, you one-eyed clod of a man! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you!

Damian: Fool woman! I'm f-finished... Don't let it...be for nothing... For once in your life...just do what I say... Go! Go, gods damn you! GOOOOOO!

Julian: DAMIAN!!


	20. Sibling Blades

_"The dynasts' betrayal forces the Ylissean League to retreat and divide. Their main force marches on Yen'fay, while Damian takes on Walhart despite the dangers."_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 18: Sibling Blades_

Opening

Say'ri: Just as I thought: the turncloaks only made a show of opposing us. We're clear of them. But Yen'fay's forces approach swiftly. It won't be long now...

Dashan: We should hasten south to meet them, and distance ourselves from Walhart. This battle will be challenge enough without the Conqueror breathing down our backs.

Say'ri: ...Another concern: the dynasts who betrayed us. They attacked us and let us go both, because it suited their purpose. Should they attack us from behind as we battle Yen'fay, it would be an easy victory. They would curry favor with the empire without risk of injury. This is how they think.

Dashan: Hmm...

Ryo: We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully... Say'ri, that mountain—I've seen it smoke for hours but I see no trees on it anywhere?

Say'ri: What...ah. That is no forest fire, sir. It's a volcano. Have you never seen one? That one is called the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm. Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god.

Ryo: Hmm... Dashan? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Dashan: Only if you're wondering how quickly we can reach the volcano.

Say'ri: G-go to the Demon's Ingle?! Do you know what you're saying?

Dashan: I'm saying your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us. And we can use the flames as barriers, to limit how your brother's army approaches.

Say'ri: Mmm... And my brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand...

Ryo: Then it seems we have our strategy.

Say'ri: ...'Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better. And you two seem to have a peculiar talent for performing miracles.

_Battle Begins_

Yen'fay: ......

_(Excellus warps in)_

Excellus: Why, General, such a melancholic air about you today. Whatever is the problem? ...Oh, is today the day you face off against your beloved sister? Dear me, of course it is! Well then, of course you'd be in a foul mood...

Yen'fay: She is a rebel and traitor to the empire. I have no sister.

Excellus: Oh, very good, very good—right out of the book, General Yen'fay! (And I commend your acting ability...very convincing! I think your men all heard you.) In any case, I'm SO glad I can trust you not to take it easy on her ragtag little troupe.

Yen'fay: ......

Excellus: Yes, we BOTH know why you'd never let any of her comrades escape, don't we? Oh, I know it must be so difficult, General. But think of it this way: You still have a family. A big one! The whole imperial army is your family now! ...Well, I should run. Do tell your little sister I say hello? Ta ta!

_(Excellus warps out)_

_Engaging Yen'fay_

_With Say'ri_

Say'ri: Brother. I won't ask you why... We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live.

Yen'fay: I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness.

Say'ri: But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?!

Yen'fay: ......

Say'ri: Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words!

_With Ryo_

Ryo: General Yen'fay.

Yen'fay: Aye, that is the name. What would you have of me, Ylissean?

Ryo: I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart.

Yen'fay: ...That is not your concern.

Ryo: ...Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master?

Yen'fay: Afraid...? Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny.

Ryo: ...You admit it, then? You are craven!

Yen'fay: I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers.

Ryo: If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us...

Yen'fay: The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall.

Ryo: So be it.

_Other_

Yen'fay: I am Yen'fay of Chon'sin. That is all you need know before you die.

_Defeating Yen'fay_

_With Say'ri_

Yen'fay: Say'ri... You have grown...so strong...

Say'ri: ...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why?

Yen'fay: What I could not tell you in life... I say with my death...

Say'ri: But, Yen'fay...

Yen'fay: You have found...strong comrades... I no longer need fear for you... ...I die...in peace...

Say'ri: Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay!

_With Ryo_

Yen'fay: Hrrgh! Nngh...

Ryo: Whatever your reasons joining them, there must have been another answer...

Yen'fay: Some quandaries in this world...have...no...proper answer...

_Other_

Yen'fay: Well fought... She will...be...safe... I can die...in peace...

_After Battle_

Say'ri: Our victory is secured... Yen'fay has fallen. I will never understand why he joined Walhart... His reasons die with him.

_(Excellus warps in)_

Excellus: But oh, what a death it was! Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real, hee hee!

Say'ri: Excellus... What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!

Excellus: More than you, princess of Chon'sin. And I would watch that mouth of yours... I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice by not killing you now...but even I have my limits.

Say'ri: ...What? What do you mean "sacrifice"?

Excellus: Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? Hya ha ha ha ha! I'm so sorry, but I promised your dear brother I'd never tell...

Say'ri: Explain yourself, snake—or die!

Excellus: Bah! As if YOU could harm ME! YOU only live by MY grace, you ungrateful WRETCH! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him...

Say'ri: Enough talking around it—say what you mean!

Excellus: Oh, did Yen'fay not groan out the truth as you cut him to bloody pieces? No, I suppose not. He always was so quiet. And proud...honorable, I think they call it? Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor...all to protect his beloved kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it...to save you.

Say'ri: What?! ...Lies... You're lying!

Excellus: No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. Before you met these Ylisseans, I could have had your head with a word. In Chon'sin, at Valm Harbor... Did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Yen'fay. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, right TO his end!

Say'ri: No...NO!

Excellus: Phew... Well, I don't know about you, but I feel MUCH better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often! Yes, I shall resolve to do so! In any case, good-bye, friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Yen'fay... Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!

_(Excellus warps out)_

Say'ri: N-no, this isn't... This can't be... Y-Yen'fay, no...

_(Scene cut)_

Ryo: Say'ri...

Say'ri: Gods... The things I said to him... The things I did... I have wronged him beyond imagining.

Ryo: ......

Say'ri: If he had only spoken! Told me! I could have joined the ruse, I...

HIkaru: Milady, I know well the grief of losing family with so much yet unsaid.

Say'ri: I am wretched! I've repaid my brother's kindness with death! Oh, Yen'fay, forgive me... Please, oh please... Please...

Yu: Say'ri, I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!

Ryo: Say'ri, you did all you could. Your brother knew that... You are blameless in this. Excellus and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it, I promise you.

Say'ri: ...... Sir Ryo, I... Pray, forgive me. You have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse... What help I offered turned against us...

Dashan: WE'RE the Resistance now, and we've yet to lose a battle! Yen'fay would be proud. And he'd also want us to fight on...to make sure his sacrifice has meaning. And fight we will, Say'ri. Until this land is free.

Say'ri: Aye, sir... And thank you. I owe my life to you all, and to my brother... I swear to you, and to him... I will make the most of it.

_After save screen_

Soldier: Milord! *huff, huff* K-Khan Damian, he... He has been killed in battle!

Hikaru: No!

Ryo: Damn it all! You're certain?

Julian: I am. He's gone, Ryo. I saw him fall myself. ...He's gone.

Ryo: Julian! What happened? Wait...you're hurt! Hikaru—fetch a healer, at once!

Julian: I'll be fine, gods damn me... Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod! That big, three headed oaf! That...that...Aaaaaargh!

Hikaru: That's twice now I have failed...

Julian: I'll kill him! I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!

Ryo: No, Julian...for now, you need to rest and to heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Damian. You have my word.

Julian: ...Then know that I will hold you to it...

Hikaru: ...Why did I let him go...

Julian: Ryo, there's something else. Something important. Damian asked I give you this...

_(Gules appears on screen)_

Ryo: Wait... Is that...? Ah... I can feel its power resonating through my whole body...

Julian: It's Gules, one of the Gemstones you need. Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him.

Ryo: Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly.

Julian: It's hard to believe he's truly gone... The larger the man, the larger the void left in his wake...

Hikaru: And Khan Damian was a titan. There is no replacing him. I should have tried harder to convince him...

_(Gules is inserted into the Fire Emblem)_

_(Say'ri enters)_

Say'ri: The scouts have reported back. Walhart's army...has retreated to the imperial capital.

Dashan: Retreated?!

Say'ri: It seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well.

Ryo: I don't believe it...

Say'ri: Steiger and Yen'fay have fallen; it's no shock Walhart might pull back to regroup. And of course the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire...

Ryo: Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?

Hikaru: Possibly, if they can see an advantage in it for themselves. With them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us.

Say'ri: To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted...

Dashan: We have Damian to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible... If only there had been some other way...

Julian: No second guessing! Damian would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he. Now clear the doubts out of that clever head of yours—we're going to need it. The fate of Valm—and all our homelands—hangs on this next battle. For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades... We will bring this empire crashing down!

Ryo: Shepherds! Comrades! Soldiers! We make for the capital! This "Conqueror's" reign ends now!


	21. Conquer

_"The Ylisseans strike Yen'fay down and learn of his sacrifice. When they hear Damian has died as well, it is decided the time has come to finally face Walhart."_

_-Opening Narration_

_Chapter 19: The Conquer_

_Opening_

Ryo: ...Where is his army?

Zeo: No sign of them yet, milord.

Dashan: Hmm...

Julian: I don't like it. They could be buying time...

Yu: ...Buying time waiting for what?

_(Scene cut)_

Excellus: Tya ha! The fools have no idea what they've just stepped into! Eee hee!

Cervantes: Mmm, the anticipation before a battle. My hairs stand on end-every one of them! Makes it difficult to brush, if I may say... But today's struggle will set the course of history, once and for all.

Excellus: Today's "struggle," Cervantes? I think you mean today's SLAUGHTER.

Cervantes: That's the spirit, tactician!

Excellus: Wha-No! *sigh* I JUST finished explaining this to you. What is wrong with your ears?! The Resistance will destroy itself-you and I needn't so much as lift a finger. The Ylissean League thinks the dynasts no longer fear us... But they don't understand how...persuasive my methods can be! Hya ha ha! They'll know once they see their former friends with knives to their backs!

Cervantes: Chives and flapjacks, you say?

Excellus: The battle is won before it's started, and without us risking any further casualties! Hya ha! Brilliant, if I do say so myself. And really, no one else is capable of judging... Ah well... Tea, Cervantes? I have a stash of gray-root blend here...simply divine...

Cervantes: Why Excellus, thank you. It IS quite a divine 'stache, isn't it, eh wot!

Excellus: You imbecile! "Stash"! The tea! The- Oh why do I even bother! *Sigh* If only there were someone with the intellect to appreciate my talents...

_(Walhart enters)_

Walhart: Cervantes.

Cervantes: Y-yes, my master!

Walhart: Who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind, and spirit? Who is greater than the gods?

Cervantes: Only you, my master!

Walhart: Well, Excellus, that seems to contradict your last statement. What say you?

Excellus: ...M-my master! I assure you, I meant no offense! I only celebrate achievements in your service, master. To your glory.

Walhart: Glory is won on the battlefield! Glory is meeting your enemy's eyes and watching the hope drain away with his life... Glory is not won holed up in a castle with plots and cowardly schemes. And I'll be dead before I let some dynast farm lord take today's glory in my stead.

Excellus: Oh, why yes, of course! And so well put, my master, hya ha... I only meant that-

_(Walhart leaves)_

Cervantes: That sick mind of yours sees much, Excellus. That much is certain. But for someone so clever, you really can be quite daft.

Excellus: What?! You DARE speak to me like some child? ...Like your EQUAL?!

Cervantes: Ta ha ha! Your equal? No, fear not. I will never think of you as my equal, worm. Now if you'll excuse me, I would shave and wax up before the fight...

_(Cervantes leaves)_

Excellus: Broom-faced twit! To hell with him...with the both of them! ... *Sigh* Now, Excellus, keep your wits about you. They're all you have...besides good looks. Let Walhart charge ahead-the big, stupid lobster... I'll end up on the winning side one way or another! Whee hee hee hee!

_Battle Begins_

Ryo: That's him, isn't it? Walhart... Brave of him to face us.

Say'ri: Brave? Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself.

_(Walhart's army CG)_

Walhart: You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince! But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men that you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we will stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!

_During Battle_

_End of Turn One_

Walhart: Call in the reinforcements! Let the cavalry rain upon them like a blizzard of swords!

_Engaging Walhart_

_With Ryo_

Walhart: Why do you resist me, little Prince?

Ryo: You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace.

Walhart: I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know...

Ryo: There is no justification for what you've done.

Walhart: By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'?

Ryo: You cannot-

Walhart: Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy.

Ryo: Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve.

Walhart: Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting!

_With Say'ri_

Say'ri: Walhart!

Walhart: Hmm? The princess of Chon'sin? It's a wonder you still live.

Say'ri: I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant. Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all? The torture of watching friends, family...my entire kingdom perish? The fresh hell of each new day, with no respite in sight?

Walhart: Pain is a concern of men. And respite? Beg that from your gods. Your concerns are not mine. I have risen to a higher plane of existence.

Say'ri: Then today you come crashing down to the hell you've made of this one.

_Other_

Walhart: Behold: I am Walhart the Conqueror! And you are but a pebble upon my path to immortality. (with any other unit)

Walhart: Nngh... You think you have won? You blow as if to douse a candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell! (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Say'ri: Walhart has retreated into the capital! Fie, will this war never end?!

Ryo: His men gave their lives to secure his escape. They won't lay down arms until he does.

Hikaru: Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done.

(Shouting is heard; Numerous green units run in at the bottom)

Ryo: Damn! We're surrounded! The dynasts ride against us!

Say'ri: Hold, sir-look!

_After Save Screen_

Excellus: H-he lost? But how...? How could the Conqueror be conquered?! He's insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible! ...But then that means... Oh my... Good-bye, then! Do see to it that-

(Walhart enters)

Walhart: Going somewhere, tactician?

Excellus: M-master! I... I was just coming to make sure you were all right. Are you hurt?

Walhart: Rally our forces in the capital. We will put an end to this here.

Excellus: At once, my master. Only... Have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day? I do have the dynasts and their men on the way. With them to help us, we-

Walhart: Have you seen the battlefield? No, I suppose not. Take your head from wherever it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight, snake. I'm sure your mighty intellect will quickly understand what's happened. Though if you had half the mettle of that Ylissean tactician, you'd already know...

_(Resistance forces CG)_

Excellus: M-Master, I don't-

Valmese: The dynasts, sir! From the southlands! They are making to siege the capital!

Excellus: But that's...that's impossible. We had an agreement! Just like I had with... Oh dear... The southern dynasts... Did they find out about Yen'fay?

_(Scene cut)_

Say'ri: This...boggles the mind...

Ryo: Do you recognize them?

Say'ri: Aye, sir. They're from the southlands... States that betrayed us for the empire. ...Or so I thought.

Julian: Well, their allegiance seems clear enough now.

Say'ri: I can hardly believe it... Theirs are the lands my brother commanded. Finally, now, they come to answer the call?

Julian: Finally is right. It's taken a lot of hard work to get here, Say'ri. A lot of sacrifice. From you, from Damian, from your brother. Don't forget this moment.

Say'ri: Aye, my lady. Aye.

Ryo: Now, let us finish what we began. To the capital, friends!


	22. The Sword or the Knee

_"The party challenges Walhart near the capital and forces the Conqueror to retreat. Soon they are joined by unexpected allies: the southern dynasts."_

_-Opening Narration_

_Chapter 20: The Sword or the Knee_

_Opening_

Excellus: Th-they... There must be several hundred thousand soldiers out there! Would they dare...?! Is it... Is it possible... Is it possible it was Yen'fay they feared all along, and not me?!

Walhart: Without him to back it up, your threat was only the grand shadow of a tiny spider.

Excellus: Tiny spider, is it? Well this spider has woven other webs in secret you could not even-

Walhart: You mean how you blackmailed Yen'fay to keep his loyalty? Or perhaps your correspondence with the Plegian woman...Aversa, was it? Yes, I know you have designs on the Fire Emblem... You have no secrets from me, worm.

Excellus: B-b-b-but... I... I don't... If you...knew all of that...w-why...

Walhart: Why haven't I killed you? ...I've asked myself the same thing, several times... But you're no threat to me. And I admit, you have your uses. Besides, I'm not one for court jesters, but you do...amuse me.

Excellus: Amuse you? I AMUSE you, like I'm a jester?! Are you AMUSED now? With a million swords at your door, come for your head?! You've lost! Lost, and you are going to DIE! All of you, ALL OF YOU! But not me! I want no part of this suicide!

Walhart: ...Why, Excellus, did you just volunteer to lead my personal guard against the rebels?

Excellus: ...What?! No, that's-

Walhart: Unless you'd rather fight me. Right here. RIGHT NOW.

Excellus: Mercy! Mercy! F-forgive me, my master! A moment's madness only-it will not return!

Walhart: Then it's settled: we have our new captain of the guard. Congratulations, Captain. You'll be right at my side until the fray is upon us.

_(Walhart leaves)_

Excellus: *Pant, pant, pant, pant*

Cervantes: Do give our guests a warm welcome, snake. Perhaps offer them some of your tea? Hah hah... My equal... Pah!

_(Cervantes leaves)_

Excellus: ...They forget who I am. I could have fried them both where they stood with my magic! We will crush these rebels... We MUST crush these rebels... Or maybe...if Walhart is sufficiently injured...I might "amuse" him with a spell... Nya ha, either way, this spider crawls out alive! Eee hee hee hee!

_Battle Begins_

Ryo: I see Walhart, still seated in his throne room. It doesn't seem like he's thinking about escape.

Dashan: And his soldiers... They look ready to die before they'd surrender. One must admire their loyalty, at least.

Ryo: He does inspire that in people. It's part of what makes him so dangerous.

Dashan: He inspires that in SOME people.

Ryo: Yes, in some. But not me.

_During Battle_

Soldier: Rally every last man! We make our stand with Emperor Walhart! (End of Turn 4)

_Engaging Cervantes_

Cervantes: Let's have it then, rebellious scum! Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here! (with any unit)

Cervantes: I...am finished... Nngh... But I have no regrets... I die in the shadow of...greatness...(upon defeat)

_Engaging Excellus_

_With Say'ri_

Excellus: ...You. ...YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING!

Say'ri: I only pray my brother is watching... Yen'fay, guide my hand!

_Other_

Excellus: You think I'm afraid? Of YOU?! Come, then. COME AT ME! (with other unit)

Excellus: Eee hee hee... Eee hee... Heeeeeeeauuugh... (upon defeat)

_Engaging Walhart_

_With Ryo_

Ryo: Walhart!

Walhart: Prince...

Ryo: Will you surrender?

Walhart: Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy.

Ryo: It did not have to be this way... You believe in mankind's strength... So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined us.

Walhart: ME, JOIN YOU?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!

Ryo: No! ...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear.

Walhart: You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!

Ryo: Wrong. Not weakness-strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests...

Walhart: And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace!

Ryo: Emm, I tried...

_Other_

Walhart: You would challenge the Conqueror himself?! (with any other unit)

Walhart: Nngh... Do you see? Often the sword...is the only way... My conquest...ends here... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Zeo: Milord! Walhart's soldiers have agreed to cease hostilities.

Ryo: Finally... Then pull our men back immediately. ...It's strange, Zeo... Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people.

Hikaru: Yes, Father, but as they say, the method is the message. Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Walhart, and his legacy is plain to see...

Ryo: Mmm...these are matters too weighty for this moment. There will be plenty of time for reflection now that the war is done.

_(Scene cut)_

Say'ri: Sir Ryo, a thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us. But I recovered Vert, the Gemstone that was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy.

Ryo: You're giving it to me?

Say'ri: Of course, sir. It seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Gemstone was in your hands.

Ryo: Then so it will be. Thank you, Say'ri.

_(Vert is inserted into the Fire Emblem)_

_(Scene cut)_

Ryo: Are we packed and saddled? Our business in Valm is finished, but we have another task ahead. One perhaps even more dire than we faced here... To Ylisstol!

_After Save Screen_

Ryo: *Sigh*

Dashan: I know that face... "Dueling with unpleasant thoughts," are we?

Ryo: You know me well, Dashan.

Dashan: Hey, remember when Yu first brought me here? When I met all the Shepherds? And Sumia... Ha ha! Oh, what a day! ...Actually, that's my first memory, in a way.

Ryo: Heh, I suppose so. I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful.

Dashan: I know... So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain and doubt and fighting... We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know.

Ryo: Funny. I was going to say the same to you.

Dashan: I guess we really are two halves of the same whole.

Ryo: I've sent Zeo to search for Sable, the final Gemstone. And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual. It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise, the candidate...dies.

Hikaru: What?! No! ...Er, that is... Father, must you attempt this?

_(Hikaru enters)_

Ryo: Eavesdropping, young lady?

Hikaru: Forgive me, Father. I didn't intend to... I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and-

Ryo: It's all right, Hikaru. And yes, I'll be all right, too. I will withstand Naga's fire. I'm sure of it.

Zeo: Milord, I have returned.

_(Zeo enters)_

Ryo: Yes, Zeo? Did you find it?

Zeo: I believe so, sire. King Ryuga has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you.

Ryo: Ryuga...

Zeo: They sent word to me, milord. They must have caught wind of my search... In any case, Ryuga asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit.

Ryo: Neither do I, Ryuga the Wary. Neither do I. At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once.

Zeo: Milord, are you...certain that's wise?

Ryo: No, but we haven't time to be certain. ...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Zeo. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth.

Zeo: Then the Fire Emblem, milord-you ought at least leave it behind.

Ryo: Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away... No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Ryuga's motive soon enough...


	23. Five Gemstones

_“Walhart's defeat ends the war--but Hikaru's dark future edges closer. Ryo must perform the Awakening and heads to Plegia to secure the last Gemstone.”_

_—Opening Narration_

_Chapter 23: Five Gemstones_

_Opening_

_(Grima's skull CG)_

Hikaru: There it sits...

Yu: What's wrong, Hoppity Hop?

Hikaru: That great skull. I saw it once before, when Emmeryn was sentenced to die. Even then it reminded me of...him...

Ryo: You mean...

Hikaru: Yes. Grima, the fell dragon. A cataclysmic war ushered his return... It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living...

_Movie: Dire Future II_

Grima: So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past... But your kind shall never see it. Your mother and father... ...are dead, tiny one. And now it is your turn... ...to DIE!

_(Hikaru screams in fear)_

_(movie ends)_

Hikaru: ...Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life.

Ryo: We'll stop him, Hikaru. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history.

Hikaru: I want to believe that, Father. I want to believe that, more than anything...

_(Scene cut)_

Dashan: (Psst! Ryo!)

Ryo: (...Trouble?)

Dashan: (I saw armed soldiers hiding in the shadows as we were shown in...)

Ryo: (Then it sounds like we have our answer already...)

(Ryuga and Aversa enter)

Aversa: Well met, milord.

Ryuga: Prince Ryo! Welcome.

Ryo: ...I was told you had something you wished to give me.

Ryuga: My my! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience... Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well...

Hikaru: "Sadly"? You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?

Ryuga: Yes I do, intruder!

Hikaru: ...Intruder?

Ryuga: You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!

Ryo: You wouldn't dare!

Ryuga: Give me the Fire Emblem... Give it to me!

Hikaru: You mad scoundrel! This is a declaration of war!

Ryuga: I will only ask one last time: give me the Emblem. Now!

Ryo: ...Never.

Ryuga: Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!

Ryo: Just as we thought...

Dashan: Ryo, this way! Quickly!

Aversa: Dashan had an escape route all planned out... How preciously clever of him. You should be proud.

Ryuga: Hmph. If he had half the wits of his father, he would know they've already lost.

_Battle_ _Begins_

Ryo: We have to get out of here now! Cut down anyone who gets in the way!

Algol: Heh heh. Signal the men in hiding, and give these Ylissean scum no quarter!

_Engaging Algol_

Algol: Heh heh... Leaving Plegia so soon? No, please, stay awhile. Stay...forever! (with any unit)

Algol: No! Hyaughhh... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Ryo: Almost there! The exit is just— Wait. Do you feel...

_(Ryuga warps in and attacks Ryo)_

Ryo: Hnrgh...

Ryuga: Run all you like—you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?

Hikaru: Father!

Ryuga: The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken.

Ryo: Just try it!

Ryuga: Heh heh... I won't need to do anything... Dashan!

Dashan: Nngh! Ahh...

Ryo: Dashan?

Ryuga: Seize the Emblem and bring it to me.

Dashan: Nngh, no, I... Aarrrgh!

_(Dashan walks to Ryo)_

Ryo: Dashan... What are you...doing?!

_(Sable is inserted into the Fire Emblem)_

Ryuga: Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my Gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite...

_(Ryuga warps out)_

Ryo: D-damn you, Ryo! Nngh...

Dashan: Ah! Nngh...ahh... What have I...done?!

Ryo: Dashan! We must go!

Dashan: Ryo, I'm sorry! I don't...know what came over me... I'm so sorry!

Ryo: I know you are, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!

Dashan: ...Understood.

_After Save Screen_

Dashan: What I did... It's...it's unforgivable.

Ryo: Enough of that, Dashan. Save your energy for helping us track him down.

Dashan: No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted! This cursed blood in me must somehow give...my father...dominion over me...

Ryo: But he never had full control... You can fight it, Dashan. And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need.

Dashan: Ryo, you...you put too much faith in me.

Zeo: Get back on that horse, Dashan. You can't give up now!

Dashan: But you're not listening! I told you, I'm not—

Ryo: The deed is done. But you can still try to undo the damage. It's not too late!

Dashan: All right. I'll...I'll try.

Hikaru: ......

_Hikaru's Judgment_

_Normal Version_

Dashan: ......

Hikaru: Beg pardon, Dashan. Might I have a word?

Dashan: ...Hikaru. What is it?

Hikaru: It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died.

Dashan: I see...

Hikaru: He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen.

Dashan: I understand. You love him. ...We all do.

Hikaru: Dashan, I... Please, forgive me...

(Hikaru points Falchion at Dashan)

Dashan: Hikaru?!

Hikaru: Stay where you are, Dashan! I have no choice. I must kill you.

Dashan: What?! What madness is this?!

Hikaru: In my future, you... You are my father's murderer.

Dashan: No! That's insane! Why would I kill Ryo?

Hikaru: I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Ryuga's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon...

Dashan: Hikaru, wait.

HIkaru: If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Dashan! I know this is murder, I... I know that...

Dashan: Hikaru, you don't have to—

Hikaru: Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Ryo, then let this be done...

_(Accept Hikaru's judgment?)_

_No_

Dashan: ...... I do love Ryo, Hikaru. But I cannot just let you kill me.

Hikaru: I understand... Then draw your weapon! We shall let battle have the final judgment!

_Yes_

Dashan: ...Very well. I forfeit my life.

Hikaru: Godspeed, Dashan.

_Normal Version (Continued)_

Ryo: Enough!

_(Ryo runs in)_

Hikaru: Father, you don't—

Ryo: Hikaru, lower your sword...

Hikaru: But, Father—

Ryo: LOWER YOUR SWORD!

Hikaru: A-all right.

_(Hikaru lowers Falchion)_

Hikaru: ...I can explain.

Ryo: There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Hikaru, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Dashan. You cannot shake my faith in him.

Hikaru: This is not about trust! He'll be the death of you!

Ryo: Dashan and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny."

Hikaru: That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself...

Ryo: Hikaru, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again.

Hikaru: ...Very well, Father. I would ask your forgiveness, Dashan, but I cannot expect it.

Dashan: I do forgive you, Hikaru. You needn't speak of it again.

Hikaru: I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would.

_Mother Version_

Dashan: ......

Hikaru: Beg pardon, Mother. Might I have a word?

Dashan: ...Hikaru. What is it?

Hikaru: It's about Father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died.

Dashan: I see...

Hikaru: He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen.

Dashan: I understand. You love him. ...As do I.

Hikaru: Mother, I... Please, forgive me...

_(Hikaru points Falchion at Dashan)_

Dashan: Hikaru?!

Hikaru: Stay where you are, Mother! I have no choice. I must kill you.

Dashan: What?! What madness is this?!

Hikaru: In my future, you... You kill Father.

Dashan: No! That's insane! Why would I kill Ryo?

Hikaru: I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Ryuga's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon...

Dashan: Hikaru, wait.

Hikaru: If Father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Dashan! I know this is matricide, I... I know that...

Dashan: Hikaru, you don't have to—

Hikaru: Don't make it harder. It...will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Ryo, then let this be done...

_(Accept Hikaru's judgment?)_

_No_

Dashan: ...I love him as much as you, Hikaru. But you ask too much.

Hikaru: Perhaps I do... Then draw your weapon, and we will let combat pass the final judgment!

Dashan: I would rather die than point a blade at my own daughter.

Hikaru: Mother, he's going to DIE! Something must be done!

Dashan: Hikaru, you and Ryo and I are family. And you only get one of those. We are going to stay together, and we are going to survive!

Hikaru: That's all I want! But...

Dashan: Hikaru?

Hikaru: Ah, gods! I can't do it! I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!

Dashan: My poor girl...there's nothing to forgive.

_Yes_

Dashan: ...... My life is yours. It always has been.

Hiakru: D-don't say that, Mother! Don't! That only...makes it harder.

Dashan: I would give my life for Ryo. ...And for you.

Hikaru: Mother, please...

Dashan: I know you will be quick about it. I love you, Hikaru.

Hikaru: M-Mother...

Dashan: ...I'm ready. Do what you must.

Hikaru: I... I...

Dashan: ......

Hikaru: Damn me! I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry, Mother, I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!

Dashan: My poor girl...there's nothing to forgive.

_Mother Version (Continued)_

_(Ryo enters)_

Ryo: Are you done, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Father! I... I can explain!

Ryo: No need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Hikaru, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Dashan. You cannot shake my faith in her. Dashan and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny."

Hikaru: That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself...

Ryo: Hikaru, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tigher than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will do so again.

Hikaru: ...Very well, Father. Mother I...I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me... And I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. That the future will crack and fall apart before our family bond ever does.

_Husband Version_

Dashan: ......

Hikaru: Beg pardon, Dashan. Might I have a word?

Dashan: ...Hikaru. What is it?

Hikaru: It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died.

Dashan: I see...

Hikaru: He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen.

Dashan: I understand. You love him. ...We all do.

Hikaru: Dashan, I... Please, forgive me.

(Hikaru points Falchion at Avatar)

Dashan: Hikaru?!

Hikaru: Stay where you are, Dashan! I have no choice. I must kill you.

Dashan: What?! What madness is this?!

Hikaru: In my future, you... You are my father's murderer.

Dashan: No! That's insane! Why would I kill Ryo?

Hikaru: I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Ryuga's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon...

Dashan: Hikaru, wait.

Hikaru: If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Dashan! I know this is murder, I... I know that...

Dashan: Hikaru, you don't have to—

Hikaru: Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Ryo, then let this be done...

_(Accept Hikaru's judgment?)_

_No_

Dashan: I love him as much as you, Hikaru. But you ask too much.

Hikaru: Perhaps I do... Then draw your weapon, and we will let combat pass the final judgment!

Dashan: I would rather die than point at a blade at my own wife.

Hikaru: Ryo is going to DIE! Something must be done!

Dashan: Hikaru, I love you beyond words. I would give my life for you, and gladly. But I would also give anything to be WITH you. Do you understand?

Hikaru: No! No, it's not... Ah gods, that's what I want, too!

Dashan: Hikaru?

Hikaru: I can't. Oh, damn me! I can't do it! Dashan, I'm...I'm so sorry... P-please forgive me!

Dashan: Of course, my love. Of course.

_Yes_

Dashan: ...... Very well. My life is yours... It always has been.

Hikaru: D-don't look at me like that! I love you! ...Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?

Dashan: I would give my life for Ryo. ...And for you.

Hikaru: ......

Dashan: Just...promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone... I want you to be happy, Hikaru. That's all I've ever wanted.

Hikaru: N-no... Ah gods, no...

Dashan: ...I'm ready now. Do what you must.

Hikaru: I... I must...

Dashan: ......

Hikaru: Damn me! I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry, Dashan. I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me!

Dashan: Easy now. Easy. It's all right...

_Husband Version continued_

_(Ryo enters)_

Ryo: Are you done, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Father! I...I can explain!

Ryo: There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Hikaru, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Dashan. You cannot shake my faith in him. Dashan and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny."

Hikaru: That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself...

Ryo: Hikaru, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tigher than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again.

Hikaru: ...Very well, Father. I would ask your forgiveness, Dashan, with all my heart. And I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. ...That this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever will.


	24. An III Presage

_“Instead of handing over the Gemstone, Ryuga manipulates Dashan to steal the Fire Emblem. The Ylisseans barely escape the castle alive.”_

_—Opening Narration_

_Opening_

(The Dragon's Table CG)

Ryo: All these strange travelers... What's happening here?

Yu: Let's ask 'em! Um, excuse me, sir? ...Sir?

Villager: ...the appointed...time... ...to the Dragon's...Table... ...our prayers...Grima...

Yu: Riiiiiight... I'll just be backing away slowly then...

Zeo: Sire!

Ryo: Zeo! Have the scouts returned?

Zeo: Yes, milord, and with grim news. Ryuga has moved to a great altar to Grima known as the Dragon's Table. What's more, it seems all the Grimleal in Plegia are headed there as well. It's as if they're being drawn by some unseen force...

Ryo: Any idea what it all means?

Zeo: Who can say, sire? They speak only gibberish and plod on as if possessed.

Ryo: The cataclysm in Hikaru's future... This shows all the signs of leading to it. Damn! This destiny is a stubborn business...

Hikaru: We cannot give up.

Ryo: And we will not. We make for this Dragon's Table, and quickly! Come, everyone!

_Battle_ _Begins_

_(Ryuga enters)_

Aversa: The Ylisseans have finally caught up to us, milord.

Ryuga: Delay them. But carefully... We must reclaim Dashan's power.

Aversa: Ah, yes. Don't worry, I'll take extra care with Daddy's special little boy!

Ryo: Ryuga!

Ryuga: Fools! Do you know where you've come?

Ryo: Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!

Ryuga: Aaah ha ha ha ha! You would...end this?

Ryo: Yes, once and for all.

Ryuga: My dear boy, we already know how this story ends—you and I both! And yet you rush here... Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny—you would have that realized first? Ha ha!

Ryo: To hell with your destiny. I'll write a new ending.

Aversa: Oh ho ho, so now you believe you can change fate? And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur...

Ryo: We've done it already.

Aversa: Your victory over sad little Doji? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage!

Yu: But...what about Emmeryn!

Aversa: You changed only the method of her death. Either way, she was planted in the ground...

Zeo: But that was Doji's will... Not yours... Not Ryuga's...

Aversa: You aren't listening. All of this—every word and action—has been orchestrated... Doji held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Ryuga and I used him. In life AND death. The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima... Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon en masse.

Ryo: You couldn't mean...

Aversa: It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little man. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return... Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!

Ryo: I will never allow that to happen!

Aversa: But it already HAS happened in our future. This moment was set a millennium ago.

Hikaru: How could anyone give their life willingly to that...thing? That monster!

Ryo: I will stop you! I will stop Grima!

Aversa: Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully... He intended to destroy Grima as well, you know. ...Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us.

Ryo: Rrgh... That's why you gave us your ships and treasure but no soldiers... Get rid of Walhart, but keep the faithful Plegians to set your god's Table...

Ryuga: Aversa, it is time. I must prepare.

Aversa: As you command, Master.

Ryo: Ryuga! ...RYUGA!

_(_ _Ryuga_ _leaves)_

Aversa: Master Ryuga is not to be disturbed. But fear not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained. These 12 generals were great warriors in life...and even greater, now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!

_Engaging Aversa_

_With_ _Dashan_

Dashan: I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve at the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic.

Aversa: Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince... And please, don't lump me in with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut.

Dashan: Then you've confirmed my theory.

Aversa: Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the— Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect...

Dashan: Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily...

Aversa: Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Dashan, as you'll soon discover.

Dashan: If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!

Aversa: Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Ryuga already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything...

Dashan: Before I "ripen"?

Aversa: ...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! if you truly are as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back!

_With_ _Ryo_

Ryo: A final question, witch, before you die—

Aversa: Oh? Then perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail...

Ryo: Who is Ryuga? Why do you follow him?

Aversa: He is...a father to me.

Ryo: ...What?! But... You're Dashan's sister?!

Aversa: Aha ha ha! You damn fool! not literally... But he did raise me as if I were his own. Taught me everything... I was a poor orphaned wretch with dirt for food, yet Master Ryuga took me in. He provided when others would have watched me starve. I would never presume that he loves me... But he is everything I know of love. I would gladly die at his command.

Ryo: Even knowing his actions will destroy the world?

Aversa: But he IS the world—and it is YOU that would destroy HIM! From where I stand, YOU are the only aggressor here. How Dashan lives with the shame, attacking his own blood...

Ryo: Dashan sees beyond himself, to the larger reality. One person's life means nothing in the shadow of millions.

Aversa: A sweet sentiment, and easily spoken when you bear no love for the one... But more difficult when the sacrifice was your exalted sister, wasn't it? I don't expect you to see the world through my eyes, Prince. But I won't pretend to understand how things look through yours.

Ryo: ...Then I suppose there is nothing more to say.

Aversa: No, I suppose there isn't.

_Other_

Aversa: Hee hee. Looking for attention? One at a time, love. (with any other unit)

Aversa: Ooh... You play rough... But the ritual has already begun. You are too late! Farewell! perhaps we shall meet again? Oh, actually...I suppose not! heh heh! (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Ryo: Damn! She escaped! Aversa wouldn't leave Ryuga before he was ready, even with her wounds. His preparations must be complete...

Hikaru: We have to stop him! My future is upon us!

Ryo: We will, Hikaru. I swear to you—we will.


	25. Invisible Ties

_“The Ylisseans go to the Dragon's Table to retrieve the Fire Emblem, but the ritual to resurrect Grima is already underway. They break through and head for the altar.”_

_—Opening Narration_

Invisible Ties

 

Dashan: ......

Ryo: Are you ready, Dashan?

Dashan: Ryo, first I have a favor to ask...

Ryo: As long as it's not a request to leave you behind.

Dashan: It's not...though I did consider it. I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place. But...I can't run from Ryuga forever. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side.

Ryo: That's more like it.

Dashan: But therein lies the favor... If Ryuga somehow does gain control over me... Promise me... Promise me you'll cut me down.

Ryo: You can't mean that. You can't ASK that!

Dashan: I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you. But there are other people involved here—too many people to ignore... You have a duty to protect them as well. (Female Avatar Ninel uses a comma instead of an em dash)

Ryo: ...You're right. The words burn my tongue, but you're right. But you mustn't let Ryuga seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost!

Dashan: I'll try. You know I will.

_(Scene cut)_

Ryo: Ryuga!

Ryuga: Ryo... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!

Ryo: You'll DESTROY the world! Hikaru has seen it!

Ryuga: Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along...

Dashan: ...Oh, gods. He means me.

Ryuga: You ken quickly, Dashan. That's my boy.

Dashan: No! Never! I'll die first!

Ryuga: You carry my blood—the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And now the time has come to awaken you both!

Dashan: ...Wh-what?! I'M Grima? I'M the fell dragon?!

Ryuga: The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough... My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!

Dashan: N-no...

Ryuga: If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear... She betrayed us—stole you from your crib, and fled with you in the night! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! it is why you still draw breath!

Ryo: You've proven nothing but your own madness. This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped!

Ryuga: You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable.

Ryo: You're not the only one stronger this time! Right, Dashan? ...Dashan?

Dashan: Nngh...

Ryo: Stay with me, Dashan! You're not beholden to this fiend! You can fight it! We've all seen how strong you are! We've seen what you're capable of! Don't let him shake your resolve!

Dashan: R-Ryo, I... I don't know.

Ryuga: Enough! This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power. And you, Prince—your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny.

Dashan: They're more than just words!

Ryuga: Be still now, my son...

Dashan: My life did not begin with you. It began the day Ryo found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Grima.

Ryuga: A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough...

Dashan: We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment... When I kill you or die trying!

Ryuga: Heh heh heh. You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment... Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!

_Battle_ _Begins_

Ryo: This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Dashan, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!

_(Player Phase begins)_

Ryuga: So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us. You must face your grim fate alone!

_During Battle_

Ryuga: Come, my Grimleal! Smite these infidels! _(End of Turn 3)_

_Engaging_ _Ryuga_

_With_ _Ryo_

Ryuga: Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written.

Ryo: I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see!

_With_ _Dashan_

Ryuga: Dashan, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone?

Dashan: ......

Ryuga: Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD!

Dashan: ...Not your god—not today.

_Other_

Ryuga: Destiny is your master, one way or the other!

_Upon Defeat_

Ryuga: Heh heh... Even this...was meant to be...

_Movie: Fated Clash II_

Ryuga: This isn't over... Damn you BOTH!

Ryo: Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last... ...What's wrong?

*a Lightning fizzed blade stabs Ryo's waist*

Hey, hang on— This is not your—your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go...

*With last gasp of air, he kneels down to the floor in motionless defeat*

_(Movie ends)_

Hikaru: N-no... Father! No!

Ryuga: With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Dashan is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing.

Hikaru: This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless.

???: The hell it was!

Hikaru: Huh? I know that voice...

_(_ _Damian_ _enters)_

Damian: Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!

Hikaru: Khan Damian! I-I thought... We all thought you were—

Damian: Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you.

Hikaru: I don't understand.

Damian: Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Hikaru. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot.

Hikaru: Oh, Damian!

Ryuga: This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!

Damian: Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever... For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked.

Ryuga: What?!

Damian: Dashan predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you.

Ryuga: If you think—

Damian: Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Julian gave my stone to Ryo, Dashan saw what fate had in store. He knew Ryo couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!

Ryuga: Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Dashan hasn't touched the stones—he hasn't been near them!

Damian: You watched our party, yes—the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...They weren't watching me.

Ryuga: I... No, that's not—

Damian: Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in...

Ryuga: That is not possible! These have to be... They must be...

Damian: Why? Because of...DESTINY? PAH ha ha! Dashan had your destiny beat days ago, when he came up with this plan. The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!

Ryuga: Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Ryo is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will— ...Eh?

_(_ _Dashan_ _attacks_ _Ryuga_ _as_ _Ryo_ _stands up)_

Ryuga: No...

Hikaru: Father! You're alive!

Ryo: Dashan...spared me... He weakened his magic...just before the strike...

Dashan: ......

Ryuga: GRAAAAAAGH! Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!

Ryo: Ready to end this, Dashan?

Dashan: Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store.

Ryo: We will. Now. Together.

_(Barrier shatters, and_ _Ryuga_ _warps elsewhere on the map;_ _Damian_ _and_ _Julian_ _enter)_

Damian: Ryo! Dashan! We're yours to command!

Julian: Let's put this dastard down, for good this time!

_Engaging_ _Ryuga_ _Again_

_With_ _Hikaru_

Hikaru: Die, Ryuga!

Ryuga: Impudent meddler! You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?!

Hikaru: Perhaps it won't... But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life!

_Other_

Ryuga: Rrgh... F-fools... Destiny cannot...be...unraveled...! (with any other unit)

Ryuga: No...nngh! All...wrong... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Ryuga: Why... Why would you squander your birthright... Dashan...my son...

_(_ _Dashan_ _falls over)_

Ryo: We did it! We did it, Dashan! We've altered our destiny! We... We've won.

_(Shadowy figure warps in, and assumes_ _Dashan_ _'s appearance)_

Dashan: You!

???: You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination.

Dashan: What do you mean?!

???: It is still written that Ryo died here at your hands. Or, perhaps to be more precise...mine.

Ryo: Who are you, really?!

???: I told you, I'm Dashan. The tactician that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. When this "Aquarius" of yours decided to come back in time...I came with her.

Dashan: Another version of me? But how...?

???: *Sigh* I can be so daft sometimes... It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made... Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Grima's heart.

Dashan: Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you!

???: Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. I intended for us to unite then, the first moment I found you. But your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power... The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean.

Dashan: ......

???: I knew if Hikaru managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Ryuga was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn... But that is the past, now. We have our future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power.

Dashan: We are not yet the same?

???: ...You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table... I will claim it in your place!

_(A dark aura forms around ???)_

Dashan: What?!

???: Myeh heh ha ha ha! The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me!

_(_ _Dashan_ _runs off, ??? glows brightly)_

_Movie: Grima's Return_

Ryo: All right. Now what?

Hikaru: Grima. It's all over...

_After Save Screen_

_(Grima CG)_

Hikaru: That's Grima! That's the demon who destroyed my world. And now he is among us...

Zeo: The terrible size of it...gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle—he'd kill us all!

Ryo: If only we still had the Fire Emblem, we could ask Naga for her power. Then at least we'd have a chance.

Yu: But Ryugi took the Emblem!

Ryo: And it was lost inside the Dragon's Table... I know.

Dashan: What, you mean THIS Fire Emblem?

(The Fire Emblem appears on screen, and the Gemstones start glowing)

Ryo: The Emblem! But how...

Dashan: I stole it from you once, remember? The least I could do was steal it back.

Ryo: Dashan, you old dastard/sly cat. You never cease to amaze! Quickly now! We must complete the Awakening before Grima catches on!

Zeo: It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism.

Ryo: Do you know where, exactly?

Zeo: Yes. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If milord would perform the Awakening, it must be done there.

Ryo: A small hope is better than no hope at all. Hurry, everyone!


	26. Awakening

_“Dashan and Damian turn the tables on Ryuga with a brilliant deception. The "hierophant" reveals him/herself to be Dashan's future self.”_

_—Opening Narration_

Awakening

 

Yu: It's beautiful...

Hikaru: The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here.

Ryo: Wait... Something doesn't feel right.

Dashan: Nngh... We must prepare for battle! Grima has sent servants here. I can sense it. They'll be on us soon!

_Battle_ _Begins_

Hikaru: How could Risen infiltrate this sacred place?

Ryo: Their power must be linked to Grima's. We must destroy them!

_Engaging Risen Chief_

Risen Chief: ...Naga...nemesis...you will...never... (with any unit)

Risen Chief: ...ne...ver... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

Ryo: We've made it—the altar. Wait here... I'll be back.

Yu: Be careful, Ryo...

Hikaru: We must believe in him, Yu.

_(Scene cut; The Fire Emblem appears on-screen)_

Ryo: Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!

_(Naga CG)_

Ryo: Hrrraaagh!

Hikaru: Father!

Ryo: I'm... I'm all right!

Naga: Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to be the stronger.

Ryo: Then you will grant me the power to defeat Grima? ...The power of a god?

Naga: Yes. But know this: I am no god.

Hikaru: But milady, you are the divine dragon!

Naga: So do sons of man name me. But I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly.

Ryo: Then what power can you grant me?

Naga: With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal.

Ryo: But not strong enough to destroy Grima?

Naga: Alas, Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final blow can my power be used to bind his.

Yu: Isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?

Naga: There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own.

Zeo: ...He has to kill himself?

Naga: Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come. There is little time...

Ryo: Where is Grima now?

Naga: To the west lies a volcano known as Origin Peak. You shall find the fell dragon there.


	27. To slay a god

_“The evil Dashan has used his life force to resurrect Grima. To stop the dragon, Ryo must ascend Mount Prism, perform the Awakening, and win Naga's power.”_

_—Opening Narration_

To Slay a god

(Origin Peak CG)

Ryo: Origin Peak...

Naga: The fell dragon is indeed here. Remember, Awakener! The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima.

Dashan: It can only put him back to sleep...

Naga: Correct, Fellblood.

Dashan: So you know of my lineage?

Naga: You possess power not so different from my own.

Ryo: We must find some way to break this unholy cycle! We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Otherwise we merely will his vengeance on our descendants.

Dashan: ...I may know a way.

Ryo: Yes, Dashan? You have some strategy?

Dashan: The other me claimed the dragon and I were the same, yes? If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand...

Ryo: Dashan! Ingenious! Naga? Will it work?

Naga: ...Perhaps. But there would be consequences. Grima's heart and Dashan's are inexorably linked. Dragon and man can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Dashan's life.

Dashan: ...I realize that. I am ready.

Naga: There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist.

Dashan: ......

Ryo: Dashan would cease to be?! No. We'll find another way.

Dashan: Ryo, wait. You're not thinking clearly. Think about what your sister would have wanted.

Ryo: Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!

Dashan: What is one life, when weighed against millions?

Ryo: Stop it! You're one of us. You'll ALWAYS be one of us. There has to be another way. We just have to find it. Promise me, Dashan. Promise me you won't do this!

_(Promise to not sacrifice yourself?)_

 

_No_

Dashan: You have been so very kind to me, Ryo, always... But this is my decision.

Ryo: Dashan...

Naga: The time for deliberation is over, Awakener. The Grimleal have found us.

Hikaru: Father! We're under attack!

_Yes_

Dashan: ...You're right, Ryo. I'm sorry.

Ryo: We swore to stand by each other, remember? We're two halves of a whole... Not even a dragon can sever us!

Naga: The time for deliberation is over, Awakener. The Grimleal have found us.

Hikaru: Father! We're under attack!

_Battle_ _Begins_

Aversa: Really, now—still at your little schemes? Butchering Ryuga wasn't enough? Do you SEE what your great struggle has won you?! ...NOTHING! Master Grima has returned! The world's fate is sealed! Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at the end? Hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for each of you...

Naga: Be swift, Awakener. Grima's servants will harry you to the very last. You must reach the dragon before it is too late.

_Engaging Aversa_

Aversa: Murderers! You'll pay for taking Master Ryuga from me! (with any unit)

Aversa: Ahh...finally... Sweet...death... Finally...the pain... F-finally...it ends... (upon defeat)

_After Battle_

(Grima's roar is heard)

Yu: Yikes! What was that?!

Hikaru: The dragon's call!

(Grima's call CG)

Hikaru: Grima!

Ryo: We can defeat him!

Zeo: Milord, how does a man challenge a mountain?! Where would one even strike?!

Naga: The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands.

Ryo: Then please, milady, and quickly! We would ask no more of you. Everyone, gird yourselves! One way or another, this ends here!


	28. Endgame: Grima

_“The final battle looms, as does a choice: return Grima to his slumber with Ryo's sword or slay the dragon in exchange for Dashan's life.”_

_—Opening Narration_

 

Endgame: Grima

 

Grima: WRETCHED SON OF NAGA... YOU WILL BE DESTROYED.

Ryo: Are you ready, Dashan?

Dashan: As ready as I will ever be, Ryo. Let's finish this!

_Battle_ _Begins_

(Grima attacks every unit and heavily damages them)

 

Ryo: Hrrngh! *Huff, huff* ...Wh-what... What manner of magic...

Damian: Magic? *huff, huff* That was a...damned...catastrophe... He's weakened us all... He's too...strong...rrgh...

Zeo: It cannot end like this... I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught...

Hikaru: No... This darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods... F-Father...

Grima: And so it ends, Dashan. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!

Dashan: We're not dead yet!

Grima: Details, details. *sigh* But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently.

Dashan: No...

Grima: No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. ...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!

Dashan: ...I...

Ryo: No, Dashan! Don't...do it...

Yu: He's lying... It's...a trap...

Grima: NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?

_Submit to Grima?_

_No_

Dashan: Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!

Grima: ...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. ...But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!

Dashan: Aaarrrrgh!

Ryo: Dashan!

_(_ _Dashan_ _is absorbed into a black portal)_

 

Dashan: Where am I?

Grima: Where your god wills you to be. Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of.

Dashan: No... I won't let you!

_Yes_

Dashan: All right! I'll do as you wish! Just...let them live.

Ryo: No, Dashan! Don't—

(Dashan is absorbed into a black portal)

 

Grima: Yes, at last I have you... Once our power is joined... THE DRAGON'S MIGHT...WILL BE MADE WHOLE.

Dashan: First, let my friends go... You promised to spare them.

Grima: Oh come now, we both knew that was never going to happen... But I am not altogether cruel... I did spare you the pain of damning them openly.

Dashan: You...

Grima: In truth, I simply don't understand why you care so deeply for the creatures... No matter. Your soul is mine now; you cannot escape. Your mind will descend into the shadow of my own!

Dashan: No... I won't let you!

_Battle_ _Begins (Continued)_

Grima: You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!

_(Grima attacks_ _Dashan_ _)_

 

Dashan: So dark... A sea of black... I have...no final strategy... No cards left to play... He has...won... Ah... I c-can't see... I can't hear... I feel...nothing... ...... ...Nothing... ......

???: ——ve to ————ack!

Dashan: ...... ...Huh?

???: Yo— ha——— fi— back! ——ghting!

Dashan: I...hear something... A voice...

???: Fight ba—! —ave to keep ——ing! Fight back, Dashan! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!

Dashan: R-Ryo? Ryo! Ryo, I can hear you!

Grima: What?! No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!

_(Note: These quotes are only said if the respective units fight in this chapter.)_

 

Yu: Come back to us, Dashan!

Zeo: I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!

Sophie: You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!

Kyoya: History is watching, Dashan! The bards would sing of your triumph!

Gingka: On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!

Wales: Wake up, Dashan! Only I get to oversleep!

Madoka: Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!

Sumia: Dashan, remember all the days we spent together!

Lon'qu: [if Dashan is male] Answer us, Dashan!

Lon'qu: [if Dashan is female] ...A-answer us, Dashan!

Tsubasa: Please, Dashan! You're too important to me!

Kat: Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!

Nile: Do not rob the taguel of one of our last true champions!

Masamune: Up and at 'em, Dashan! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!

Cordelia: We're all right here by your side!

Benkei: Bull will snap ya out of it! Benkei does with the YELLING! B-B-B-B-BULL!!!!!!!!!

Kenta: I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!

Chi-Yun: The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!

Melissa: Get up, Dashan! No one goes down without my say so...

Ninel: Please, Dashan! I still haven't shown you my new dance!

Mei-Mei: Minerva wants you back, and so do I!

Wesley: I know the darkness is warm and delicious... But too much of a good thing is just bad!

Hikaru: You have earned my trust and my love, sir. Now return to us!

Say'ri: Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!

Damian: Pull it together, lad! Death is overrated, believe me!

Julian: You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!

Tithi: I need ya to come on back, y'hear?!

Anna: Dashan, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!

Chao-Xin: Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!

Inigo: I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. ...No, seriously. I can't.

Brady: Come on, bud! No givin' up now!

Kjelle: This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it!

Cynthia: Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us!

Severa: If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!

Gerome: We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory!

Morgan: Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!

Yarne: You're going to be okay, right? ...I need you to keep me safe.

Laurent: It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture.

Noire: Blood and thunder! Return to us now!

Nah: You'll return. I know you will.

Tiki: You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Dashan!

Ryuga: One nip from a dragon and you're down? Get up, you craven schoolboy!

Walhart: Rise, Dashan! Show this god that man is made of sterner stuff!

Emmeryn: Dashan... Dashan... Dashan!

Yen'fay: ...... ...Dashan!

Aversa: Oh, Dashan, no taking the easy way out—I haven't finished with you yet!

Priam: True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Dashan!

_(_ _Dashan_ _gets up)_

 

Dashan: I can hear them... I hear my friends!

Grima: Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING!

Ryo: Return to us, Dashan! Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!

Dashan: Ryo! I'm coming, Ryo! Hold on!

_(_ _Dashan_ _breaks free)_

 

Naga: Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!

_(Naga heals everyone)_

 

_During Battle_

_Pass a certain point on the map_

Naga: Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Ryo lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber...

Ryo: So be it.

Naga: If Dashan strikes in Ryo's stead, both his life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all.

Dashan: ......

Naga: The final decision...is yours.

_Engaging Grima_

_With_ _Dashan_

Grima: ...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME...

Dashan: ......

_With_ _Ryo_

Ryo: I come to end you, Grima!

Grima: ...ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END!

_With_ _Hikaru_

Hikaru: I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!

Grima: ... YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE...

_With Other_ _s_

Grima: ...I AM...GRIMA... I AM...DESPAIR...

_Grima Defeated_

Grima: ...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH...

Ryo: Now, Dashan! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!

_Let_ _Ryo_ _land the final blow?_

_No_

_(_ _Dashan_ _prepares to attack)_

 

Ryo: ...Dashan?! Wait, what—

Grima: ...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Dashan: For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for...

Grima: ...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!

Dashan: I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!

Grima: ...NOOOOOOO!

_(_ _Dashan_ _attacks Grima; Grima fades away;_ _Dashan_ _starts to fade away as well)_

 

Ryo: Dashan! No!

Dashan: Thank you, Ryo. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life...

Ryo: Dashan! No! Ah gods, NO!

_(_ _Dashan_ _waves and fades away; Scene changes to War's End (_ _Dashan_ _) CG)_

 

Ryo: The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Dashan, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come.

Yu: P-poor Dashan... *sniff* After everything he did for us...

Ryo: Don't cry, Yu. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? That Dashan would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Dashan is out there...somewhere... And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him.

Yu: You're right! He has to be out there somewhere... And we'll find a way to bring him home. Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!

Zeo: I believe the same, my prince. Dashan is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns.

Sophie: Dashan had damn well BETTER come back! If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire!

Kyoya: He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility! And I know Dashan shall someday return!

Gingka: Dashan has gotta be out there somewhere... How do I know? Hey, you don't question the Pegasus!

Wales: I can feel it, too. Dashan is out there waiting for us. Though I surely will miss him in the meantime...

Madoka: While statistically unsubstantiated, I have what laymen might call a "hunch." This hunch corroborates with most of the statements made thus far.

Kellam: Dashan, I know you're out there... I know you're not gone... And no one knows more about being lost and found than me!

Sumia: I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger... But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!

Lon'qu: ...He lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort.

Tsubasa: If Ryo believes he's all right, then so do I! Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him home...

Kat: If he returns to us now, I might even consider making him tea. ...Myself. Do you hear that, Dashan?! ME, making TEA! You should be honored!

Nile: Let us honor Dashan's regard for his warren. He was a true taguel. And a true taguel would not leave family behind... I feel he's out there!

Masamune: If Dashan's anythin' like me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done. Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?

Cordelia: Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me... I must hold on to faith that this time will be different.

Benkei: Oy, Dashan! You daring to make Benkei celebrate alone?! Benkei not rest until he drink you under table! B-B-B-B-BULL!

Kenta: *Sob* *sniff* Dashan's not gone! He's just...misplaced! I'll wait a thousand years for him if I have to!

Chi-Yun: Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness. May Dashan find that light, just as he became that light for us.

Melissa: He had better march back here and try again! I only send people off on my terms! ...Or in a casket.

Ninel: There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance... It feels wrong... Please come back, Dashan! Please be out there somewhere!

Mei-Mei: Minerva says she still feels Dashan is of this world... Also that he smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there...

Wesley: Hey, Mr. Wang, everyone's dying to see you alive. We're sick to death of death! That reminds me of a good one: two Risen, a wyvern, and a priest walk into a bar—

Hikaru: We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories... I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone.

Say'ri: I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have won, Dashan. If you can hear me, swear that you will help me do so!

Damian: He did what he had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior! He'll be back. I'd bet my sweet white arse on it!

Julian: Bah! Leave it to Dashan to take responsibility for all of us. If he cared for us that much, I hope he knows how we still need him.

Tithi: Thanks to you and the others, I was able to change... And I've got more changin' to do! I wants ya to see it.

Anna: You've done so much for me and all of my many, many sisters. You're an extra-special customer. ...I hope we meet again.

Chao-Xin: I feel a soul straight and true pulsing in the darkness. The hero...will return!

Inigo: No tears today. I know he'll be back. I'll just have to wait, and...try to smile...

Brady: I won't cry! He'll be back! I know it! And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about him that ever was!

Kjelle: I am glad for our victory, but I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell... I still have so much to learn. Come back and teach me.

Cynthia: Now I know what it really means to be a hero... But heroes always come back to fight again...don't they?

Severa: Fool! Why did you sacrifice yourself?! I refuse to accept it! Return, Dashan, or face my wrath!

Gerome: He showed me that I have a future. That destiny can be defeated. We have to believe that we can alter destiny once more and bring him back.

Morgan: Father... You can't leave me now. Not like this... I believe in you. Come back!

Yarne: All this death... No more! Please, you've... You've got to come back...

Laurent: The world is vast and full of potential unexplored! I shall devote myself to discovering that art which might reunite us.

Noire: No, this is all wrong... He can't be dead! He's out there. We have to be patient and believe!

Nah: This is all wrong. We can't just leave Dashan for dead. I'll wait until the end of time for his return!

Tiki: Dashan put others before himself. No one can question his character. But his work is not done. He is still needed here.

Ryuga: Damn you, Dashan! I joined this fight to meet my end, not secure yours! I'll chase after you to the ends of hell...and if you're there, well I'll drag you back!

Walhart: How we die defines how we lived. This can be said of Dashan. But I expect there are more pages yet to be written of a man so nearly my equal.

Emmeryn: Dashan... Come back... I need you... We...need you... This world...needs you...

Yen'fay: ...Dashan. 'Twas a life lived grandly. ...... But was it lived to its end? I trow you are yet meant for more.

Aversa: What? Dashan, dead before me? Preposterous! Return, milord, and you will have my service...

Priam: Dashan could not have arrived at his/her decision easily. But I won't accept it. This can't be the end of his story...

Ryo: Dashan has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Dashan returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought. Dashan...if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always.

_(Campaign summary; Credits and Character endings)_

* * *

 

_Movie: Second Meeting_ _(_ _Extended Version_ _)_

Yu: Ryo, we have to do SOMETHING.

Ryo: What do you propose we do?

Yu: I... I dunno...

Ryo: I see you're awake now.

Yu: Hey there!

Ryo: There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand. (Dashan obliges, and grasps Ryo's hand. As Ryo pulls them up, it can be seen the mark on the back of Dashan's hand is gone.) Welcome back. It's over now.

_(Movie ends; Dashan's Character ending)_

 

* * *

 

_Yes_

_(_ _Ryo_ _attacks Grima; Grima fades away; Scene changes to War's End (_ _Ryo_ _) CG)_

 

Ryo: He's...he's finished. ...We did it! And without sacrificing the life of another friend! Can you believe it, Dashan?

Naga: Grima has returned to slumber.

Dashan: ......

Ryo: He may rise to threaten the world again, but he'll never destroy it. One such as I, or the first exalt before me... One will rise up to challenge him.

Ryo: Shepherds... Friends... The war is over! The fell dragon's era of chaos has been averted! The Risen will trouble our world no more! You all know that I'm a simple man, never one for speeches or song... But you need to know this... All that is good and brave in me and what I have done is because of you! We have weathered a sea of horror, but we did it as one. And, finally, we have come to the inviting shores of a bright future. Together.

Yu: Wooooo! I can't believe we did it!

Zeo: Exceptionally well fought, my prince! At long last Ylisse can know lasting peace.

Sophie: Nothing like kickin' the crap out of a dragon to make you feel alive!

Kyoya: Kyoya the Leoneslayer... Ah, such a noble ring to it!

Gingka: Yes! We won! We won! We... Uh, hey—has anyone seen my Pegasus axe?

Masamune: Anyone else hungry? Because I'm starving!

Madoka: Let the scholars remember: there is no weapon more proficuous than the heart!

Kellam: Hip hip hurrah! ...Huzzah? ...Hello? ...Anyone? ...Never mind.

Sumia: We owe our victory to the world's finest captain and prince!

Lon'qu: Laying it on a bit thick, aren't all of you? ...Well, I guess if any time called for it, it'd be now.

Tsubasa: Captain Ryo! How'd I do? I was great, wasn't I?

Kat: I never doubted us for a second! ...Well, maybe a half second.

Nile: The taguel have won more than peace... We have won a new clan.

Masamune: And so ends another contract. ...Sweet, sweet victory.

Cordelia: My good prince... My joy has no bounds...

Benkei: Today Benkei not be stingy! Treat everyone to special bear dinner! B-B-B-B-BULL!!!!

Kenta: All this happiness is so contagious! I could just...c-cry! *sniff*

Chi-Yun: At last, we have won Exalt Emmeryn her peace...

Melissa: Stop grinning, you shameless fools! ...You want to make me smile, too?

Ninel: Today's dance will come from the heart!

Mei-Mei: Whew! Quite a battle... Perhaps time to settle down for a spell.

Wesley: Oh, NICE! I'm still bleeding in, like, twelve different places! Look at all that blood...

Hikaru: It's over... I'm finally free...

Say'ri: Chon'sin's struggle has ended. Mercy on you all, my good friends.

Damian: Har har har! We whupped 'em but good! Now, to feast! Bring the meat and mead!

Julian: The names of Ryo and Dashan will long be remembered in Regna Ferox.

Tithi: Look, Ma! Look, Pa! I done done it!

Anna: Well, it's back to business, I suppose. Drop by our shops now and again, okay?

Chao-Xin: Farewell, O dire beast! Now it's your turn to suffer in darkness!

Inigo: Huzzah! Now I'll finally have more time for the ladies...

Brady: Well, heck. We actually did it. We saved the world!

Kjelle: My long training has finally proven its worth.

Cynthia: Truth and justice win again! Woooooo!

Severa: I never doubted us. We were born to win.

Gerome: We have wrestled destiny itself into submission!

Morgan: Father! Now we have years to share stories with one another.

Yarne: H-holy moly! I might make it outta here alive after all!

Laurent: Well, how delightfully fascinating this all was.

Noire: Is... Is all the scary stuff over?

Nah: Our journey through time was worth it, wasn't it, Mother?

Tiki: The world has been plucked from the maw of darkness!

Doji: Really now, I just can't seem to die... Where's the messy end I was promised?

Walhart: I stand justified! Man alone is the ruler of his domain.

Emmeryn: Ryo... Everyone... Thank you...

Yen'fay: Say'ri, your strength has led this world back to light.

Aversa: I suppose an end is an end. ...But now how will I fill my days?

Priam: Our strength in body and mind have set the world on a better course.

Ryo: I know some of you will be returning home to your homes and families. This is good, though I will be most sorry to lose you. But ours is a fellowship that cannot be weakened by time or distance. As we walk toward a new and brighter future, let us think often on each other. And let's never forget what we have accomplished, here, today. Together.

_(Scene change)_

 

Dashan: ......

Ryo: Still feeling guilty, Dashan?

Dashan: Huh? Oh... Hello, Ryo.

Ryo: Don't bother trying to hide it. You're wondering if you should have sacrificed yourself.

Dashan: How can I not question it? I could have ensured my bloodline never threatens us again. But instead...

Ryo: I won't lie: your death might have spared the world future grief. Perhaps. ...But I know for certain it would have robbed the world of someone very special.

Dashan: I'm just one man, Ryo.

Ryo: And the good you bring to the world will more than make up for it. You made the right choice, Dashan. Everyone agrees.

* * *

 

_If_ _Dashan_ _is married_

_(Note:_ _Ryo_ _does not have extra dialogue if he is the_ _Dashan_ _'s husband)_ _O.o_

(Note 2: Dashan will smile and respond with "......" after their spouse's line)

 

Yu: And did you forget you're my HUSBAND?! You promised me we'd be together forever!

Zeo: Indeed. Good wife, without you...my life lacks purpose. I wish to be with you until the end of my days.

Sophie: I know how you feel, Dashan. And you and I are both stubborn! But I want you here with ME, you dumb lug! So deal with it!

Kyoya: You have always endeavored to keep your friends alive. But you must keep yourself alive as well! For your friends...and your true love.

Gingka: Yeah, Dashan! The Pegasus swore to make ya happy for all time! Ya don't get to bail out early.

Wales: Dashan, I am so lucky to have you. I could not bear to let you go.

Madoka: Dashan, just having you close transforms night into day. You wouldn't deny me that, would you?

Kellam: That's right. You make me feel...well, like I exist. I need you, Dashan.

Sumia: If you had met your end atop that dragon, I...I could not bear it. I need you here, with me! We have so many more books to read!

Lon'qu: Your place is here. You completed me when no other woman could.

Tsubasa: Dashan, these hardships have made me a stronger man. You can't leave me before our life together can truly begin!

Kat: That's right. You don't get to die until I say you can! I was promised a lovely future, and I intend to collect.

Nile: Would you wish more years of loneliness upon me? You are my every joy. I want you here.

Masamune: I still have a few sweet rewards left for you, my love. Don't go running away just yet.

Cordelia: The day you proposed to me was the happiest of my life. I want nothing more than to keep you close until the end of my days.

Benkei: Always so quick to help others before your own self! It not so bright, but Benkei love you all the same! Har har!

Kenta: You're not going anywhere unless you take me with you! We belong together!

Chi-Yun: You're a good woman to put the happiness of others first. But many of us are made happy just by your presence.

Melissa: Forget saving the world—I just want you. Gods have mercy on anyone who interferes!

Ninel: Dashan, I've dreamed of spending all my years with you. I'm glad you didn't take that dream away.

Mei-Mei: Minerva would be heartbroken to lose you... All right... I...would be heartbroken to lose you...

Wesley: Just DYING to die, aren't ya! Yeah, well over my dead body! My broody, crumpled corpse... All bruised and broken... Mmm...

Hikaru: You saved our future—no small feat. We will use it to find a permanent solution for the fell dragon. And we shall do so together.

Say'ri: Come with me to Chon'sin, Dashan! Let us watch the blossoms return. We have still many years yet to fill with happy memories.

Damian: You don't have to shoulder the world's problems alone, Dashan... Besides, if you go, who's gonna take care of me?! Gahar har har!

Julian: If you're going to sacrifice yourself, you'd damn well run it past your wife first! ...I'm actually a surprisingly good listener.

Tithi: Wanna visit my village, Dashan? I'm gonna need to introduce the love of my life to Ma, after all!

Anna: Why don't we travel the world together? You might find your answers on the way. Oh, and don't worry about the cost. I'm independently wealthy.

Chao-Xin: My sword, Tyrfing hand fears not the demon that threatens to one day rise again. As long as the scions of Naga live on, we need not fear evil.

Inigo: Hey, now, how about a smile for old Inigo, eh? You're beautiful when you smile. And I want to look upon it every day.

Brady: Don't worry, Dashan. I'll get you through your worries. I'll get stronger and make you happy no matter what.

Kjelle: You can't give up, Dashan. To sacrifice yourself is unthinkable. We swore to find a path where no one has to be left behind.

Cynthia: Heroes have to put other people first, but I still don't want to lose you. I love you! And a dead husband is frankly no good to me at all!

Severa: Are you stupid or just selfish? What about me? If you let yourself die, you'd let my happiness die with you.

Gerome: You changed our future and gave me a brighter one. With you, I feel I have a choice in shaping the events to come.

Yarne: You should have told me this was troubling you. I'll never stop fighting for you, no matter how many folks try to kill me!

Laurent: You assume you and the fell dragon both must die, or neither. I say we find another way! Together!

Noire: The thought of losing you scared me beyond belief... P-please stay with me. I need you so much.

Nah: If you must go, Dashan, I promise to wait for your return. A dragonkin like me can wait a thousand years, if need be.

Tiki: I love you, Dashan. And I would have both you and our world safe and at peace.

Doji: You seriously considered ending your own life to save...them? Grgh. Whatever book of fairy tales did you pull THAT idea from? You are mine, Dashan, and I will slaughter any who try to take you!

Walhart: You and I were born to transcend gods, Dashan, not die with them. Should the fell dragon return, we will simply destroy it together!

Emmeryn: Dashan... We... We belong...together...

Yen'fay: I know how it feels to believe one's life is worth sacrificing. But was it not you who taught me the error of that thinking?

Aversa: I care not for any of the other pitiful creatures of this world, my love. Only you. I would never forgive you for leaving by choice. I would chase you to the very hells!

Priam: You and I will find a way to destroy the fell dragon without felling you. Promise me, Dashan.

* * *

 

_If_ _Dashan_ _'s children are alive_

_(Note:_ _Dashan_ _will smile and respond with "......" after each child's line)_

 

Chao-Xin: Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, Father. You and I can destroy the fell dragon by awakening the true power in our blood!

Inigo: Smile, Father! Think of all the women left to woo in the world. Ha ha ha! I jest, I jest! ...But seriously. Do try to smile.

Brady: I promise to f-fight, Dad. D-don't look at me l-like that! I ain't cryin'! *sniff*

Cynthia: Father! Promise me we'll be together always! Pinky-swear it! Come on!

Kjelle: You taught me about warfare, cooking—all sorts of things. I want to learn more, Father.

Severa: I know I'm not the most lovable daughter, but... I was hoping you'd stay with me anyway.

Gerome: You showed me we all have the strength to best our fates. Don't tell me now that it was all a lie, Father!

Morgan: Don't worry, Father! We'll find a way to make things right! I know it seems crazy, but look at all you've accomplished!

Yarne: Daddy, you're all right! Oh, please don't leave me again! Everyone out here is trying to kill me, you know!

Laurent: Father, I have done research into this fell dragon. I believe there are other ways to secure peace besides your demise.

Noire: *Sniff* *sob* *cry* Father! Fatheeer!

Nah: I don't feel it's my place to make demands. But I wish you would stay alive for me, Father.

Hikaru: I cannot imagine a future without you, Mother. Not anymore. You need to live—for me, and for all those who love you.

_(_ _Ryo_ _CG)_

 

Ryo Don't you see? You belong with us. We want you here to share our present. ...And help create our future.

_(Campaign summary; Credits and Character endings)_


End file.
